


Naruto Smut Plot Anthology

by Oversoul159



Series: Naruto Smut Collections [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Hidan only), (literally one line of this), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amputation, Anal Prolapse, Bugs & Insects, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Extreme Pregnancy, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple pregancy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: (Technically LONG) mini stories for Naruto porn plots. Lots of people being used as nothing more than breeding toys and stress relief.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Smut Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701691
Comments: 113
Kudos: 644





	1. Toy-Bride Tobirama: Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really up for WRITING writing, but I have a bunch of random ideas in my head and it's easier to get them out like this. These are plots that I've thought about using but may never actually bother with. It's probably going to add up fast.
> 
> I... might actually use this as a reason to write through all of November. Who knows.
> 
> If you want to use any of these ideas in any way, you're welcome to it. Just let me know and I'll link it.

Toy-Bride Tobirama: Version 1

Wanting to make his brother happy by easing along the Senju-Uchiha alliance, Tobirama offers to retire and marry Madara. Tobirama has no real experience as far as sex goes (child soldier, strict parent, unusual appearance, no super social with adults, etc), so he does what Tobirama does best and researches sex acts. 

Tobi offers himself up to Madara to do whatever he wants with, having read up on every sex act that he could find. He wants this marriage to work out very badly, so he keeps coming up with ideas and seals that could make things better for Madara:

  * Seal on his throat that allows him to breathe through his skin so that Madara can keep his cock down Tobi’s throat for hours or even days.
  * Seal on one asscheek that allows for self-lubrication.
  * Seal on his lower back that, when chakra is applied, jump starts the healing process for minor issues (predominantly to bring his asshole right back to virgin tightness). 
  * Seal on his stomach to allow him to get any nutrients that he needs from sperm, regardless of which end that it gets pumped into.
  * (Eventually) Seal over lower abdomen that changes his sex genitalia (simply adding an extra hole with accompanying womb) with added lines that allow him to be impregnated should Madara or whoever activates it fully. Partial activation = new spaces, full activation = knocked up unquestionably.
  * Seal on the back of his neck that puts him to sleep when activated.
  * Seal on his balls that allows him to orgam without physically coming, causing his balls to get more and more backed up.
  * Seal covering most of his back that allows chakra to be added into his system preventing total exhaustion, preventing clones from popping and preventing him from aging.

Hashirama gets sad seeing Madara having so many kids while he only has three (the most Mito was willing to allow), so Madara offers to let him have sex and knock up Tobirama while he’s asleep. He only finds out when he’s finally giving birth that he was carrying his brother’s kids (or that they’ve been gangbanging him  _ a lot _ since then anytime Madara puts him to sleep).

Madara eventually decides that it isn’t fair that Hashirama has to come over to the Uchiha compound anytime that he wants to use their cum dump. He has Tobirama make four shadow clones (the “add chakra” seals keeping them from popping as long as chakra is applied every so often from someone reasonable powerful, no matter how roughly used). No one bothers deactivating the sleep seal on these, so they’re essentially dolls. They are distributed as follows:

  * The Hokage gets one. No matter who the Hokage is, that particular doll is handed down to the next Hokage/their family when they take office. The Hokage’s job is _hard_, after all! Stress relief is necessary.
  * The Senju clan head gets one. (yes, this means that Hashirama has two for himself during the time that he’s Hokage. He needed one to birth more children for him, after all.) This doll is used by clan head though may be borrowed by the head’s family. 
  * The Uchiha clan head gets one. With Madara in the works to become the Nidaime Hokage, Izuna became clan head, so this one went to him while Madara kept the original one.
  * The Uchiha clan as a whole got one. This one was kept in a “shrine” at the back of their compound, where anyone who wanted to could go and have their fun with it. Sometimes an infertile couple would have him cleaned out, activate the seal allowing for pregnancy and use him to have their children.

Madara ends up keeping the real Tobi asleep for the last few decades of Madara’s life and taking a real Uchiha bride later. When knows he’s dying (of old age), Madara chooses a day, shoves his cock into Tobi and shoves all of his not-inconsiderable chakra into Tobi and then requests that Tobi, unable to wake unless the seal is intentionally deactivated, be buried with Madara, dick still buried inside him and all. He does so knowing full well that the amount of chakra will allow Tobi’s body to remain preserved for a good 100-200 years.

Nobody questions any of this.


	2. Toy-Bride Tobirama: Version 2

Toy-Bride Tobirama: Version 2

Same start as the above (rough sex and all) but Tobi only thinks to make the potential pregnancy seal because the Uchiha clan elders are really irritated that Madara got a “whore” and not a wife out of the deal, since Tobi is male.

I mean, they’re not  _ wrong _ .

Worried that it could cause problems if Madara ends up wanting to divorce him, Tobirama comes up with the cunt + womb seal and offers himself to Madara. They’re still in the respectful phase of their relationship so both are pretty happy (especially Tobi, who adores kids and was on Madara’s dick every chance he got in the hopes of really getting pregnant).

The very first time that he bears Madara’s kids (five), he ends up churning out a kid that tests positive for the ability to use Mokuton.

The clan elders are over the fucking  _ moon _ . A child with Mokuton and potentially the Sharingan? Sign us the fuck up!

Tobi and Madara hadn’t really planned to have any more children, because  _ five _ , but the elders made it clear that they felt that Tobi should be popping out kids non-stop on the  _ chance _ that he might bring more Mokuton users into their clan.

And each time, Tobi gives birth to at least one or two wielders of the Senju favored bloodline.

The clan does agree to send all of these Mokuton users to be trained by Hashirama, since he’s the only one with this power anyway. 

As in the storyline above, Hashirama is sad that Mito is only willing to have three kids. He’s also a bit sad that none of their kids have his Mokuton. Madara, having started seeing Tobi as more of a toy and breeding bitch after years of Tobi being just that, offers up his wife. 

Tobi agrees because he loves his brother and wants to see him happy. 

Hashi has sex with Tobi (coming over every day that week just to make  _ absolutely sure, without question _ that Tobi will get pregnant with his kids). And sure, he does come over to fuck Tobi a couple times a week after that, but it’s just to make sure that he’ll be loose enough to bear Hashi’s kids later!

Tobi has  _ nine  _ kids by Hashi (five is the most for any of his births with Madara). And after testing them later, they found that  _ four _ of them tested positive for the Mokuton. Tobi’s eyes are on the kids all happy while Hashi and Madara share a look. Madara takes out a bag full of vials of fertility drinks that he had prepared, figuring that the more children that they filled Tobi with, the faster that they can have a Mokuton army of their own.

He gives one to Tobi and one to Hashi. After drinking them, Hashi stares at the bag, grabs two more and forcibly pours them down Tobi’s throat. Hashi then grabs Tobi’s arm and drags him off to be knocked up again, ignoring the panicked protests.

Tobi gets pregnant with  _ nineteen _ kids. They have to keep a rotating schedule of med-nin on hand to constantly heal the effects and damage that attempting to have that many kids is having on Tobi’s body.

Hashi gets chastised  _ a bit _ for that. But only a little bit, since they got eleven Mokuton users out of it.

Hashi feels bad that he’s been hogging Madara’s baby-maker. He offers for the both of them to fuck Tobi at the same time. Madara agrees and they decide for each of them to have one fertility vial each and to knock Tobi out since he seems to not agree with being double penetrated all that well. 

Once they have their dicks in Tobi, Hashi uses his Mokuton to make teeny tiny little tubes inside and use vines to slip them inside of Tobi’s womb. Each tube slips inside of their urethras, to Madara’s confusion, and then connects it directly into one of Tobi’s fallopian tubes. Hashi figures that they can each have one ovary for their own. 

With Madara absolutely down with this plan, the two spend the day pumping their cum right into Tobi’s ovaries, right up until it looks like they might burst if any more is pumped in. Hashi plugs them up and then the move on to fucking Tobi’s asshole with both of their cocks because his cunt was too loose from hours of DP to take one of them alone now.

They meanly tease Tobi with what they did later. 

Tobi ends up with twelve kids, five from Madara and seven from Hashi, with five Mokuton users in total. They decide to keep that up, Tobi forced to bear both of their kids for the rest of his life.

As a side note: every now and again, Tobi would end up birthing an albino just like himself. It ended up being decided that all of the albinos would be treated just like Tobi himself, as breeding toys. They’re sent to a house in the Uchiha compound where they are told from birth that when they got older, they would be “married off” (aka, sold or bartered off) to someone to bear children. The ones related to Hashi would be given to people within the Uchiha clan, while the ones related to Madara would be given to the Senju, to increase the chances of another Mokuton user being born. 

If a Mokuton user happened to also be an albino, they would also be trained by Hashirama though spending a great deal of their time being a fuck toy for the other Mokuton users.


	3. Uchiha Toybox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (possibly as a continuation of V1 Doll Tobi)

Uchiha Toybox (possibly as a continuation of V1 Doll Tobi)

There’s no Kyuubi attack/Zetsu/Kaguya in this world.

Both of Naruto’s parents are alive, though the Kyuubi was still transferred to him at birth (safely, because seal masters for the win!). He is best friends with Sasuke, just like their moms are best friends and Itachi is like an older brother to him. His puberty starts a little earlier than usual as a result of all that extra foxiness.

He stumbles upon the Tobi sex doll that Minato (as Hokage) owns and decides to use the hell out of it whenever his parents aren’t home.

Itachi, who has a key to their place, happens to stop by because he wants to borrow one of Kushina sealing scrolls. He happens to see Naruto going to town on the life-like doll (that most people by this point have  _ no idea _ is technically still a person, it’s assumed that they’re just  _ modeled _ after the clan heads first wife, especially since no one is knocking them up anymore).

He is… more than a little aroused by it. For some reason he wants someone to treat him like that, like just a toy for someone to jack off into. Like Naruto’s family, Fugaku and Mikoto keep their doll hidden away. They’re only away of the communal toy and, as the clan head’s kids, it would be improper for them to use that cum and piss covered, worn out thing.

Naruto ends up noticing him and when Itachi mentions how he feels, Naruto is all too happy to take the clan heir for a ride. 

Brutally.

But Itachi comes back the next day for more and works hard to try and take the kid’s oversized cock. He starts studying the seals on the doll and eventually figures out what they’re for. He ends up applying the breathing seal to himself (he’s had too many close calls with Naruto nearly killing him). 

Little by little, he ends up applying all but the last three seals to his own body to increase Naruto’s pleasure. With the last seal (cunt/womb seal), Naruto asks him to add that on so that he has another hole to fuck. Itachi is reluctant, not wanting to get pregnant. They realize that he can only get pregnant if Naruto activates the seal fully while there is cum inside of him.

Naruto  _ swears  _ that he won’t do this.

But then he’s fucking Itachi and it’s  _ such a nice hole! _ So he doesn’t feel guilty at all about fully activating the seal just as he’s coming inside of Itachi. Itachi squirms and pleads but all Naruto has to do is hold him down and keep fucking him for the Uchiha to quiet down.

A couple months later, Itachi has to tell his parents that he’s pregnant with Naruto’s kids, to their alarm.

Sasuke chimes in that he’s pregnant too! Same dad and all!

(Itachi is a very capable ninja, after all. He’s away on missions all the goddamn time! Of course, Naruto still needed someone to take care of his dick. Who better than Sasuke, always happy to do whatever Itachi is doing?)

Fugaku and Mikoto are understandably  _ not pleased _ and confront the Namikazes about it with Naruto in the room. His parents ask why he would do that sort of thing. Naruto’s answer:

“Uchihas are really,  _ really _ easy. Once you bend them over and get your cock in them, you can do whatever you want to them! Itachi and Sasuke are both better fighters than me. If they didn’t want to be pregnant, they wouldn’t be!”

All the parents are shocked and the Uchihas are pretty pissed that someone would talk about their kids this way. But Minato and Kushina are quiet and thoughtful.

Because… he’s not  _ wrong. _

The two share a look. They’ve had fantasies about luring their prudish best friends into their bed. The idea that it could be as easy as simply forcing them to  _ take it _ …

Well, it was worth a try. 

Kushina asks to speak with them in private. She takes Mikoto’s arm and Minato takes Fugaku’s and they lead the two unknowing Uchiha to their bedroom. Along the way, Kushina subtly applies the genitalia change seal to herself (she likes to have a lot of fun with her husband, after all). Where they proceed to throw them on their bed and fuck them.

Naruto was right. Despite all of the shouting and grumbling and protests (especially when both were forcibly knocked up in that first round), neither Uchiha actually really  _ tried  _ to fight them off.

It took keeping the pair tied up and used over the course of two days to get them to come to terms with the new path of their life. 

Again, so  _ easy _ .

They have all four send shadow clones back over to their compound (Itachi making Sasuke’s) with chakra adding seals to keep up appearances, while the whole family essentially became sex slaves.

But it doesn’t end there. Minato decides that he shouldn’t be the only one that gets to have this sort of fun. Little by little, he starts sending word out to others about the Uchiha, with the list of seals and a notice to make sure to leave shadow clones in their place.

The first to go were those Uchiha on a small team: 

  * Kakashi took Obito home, drugged his meal to make him lax but not unconscious, and spent the weekend making him orgasm over and over again on his cock before leaving Obito with his dogs to play with (fucking his ass, cunt and mouth and lapping at his cock way past sensitivity. By the time Kakashi got back, Obito’s balls were so large that he was hips were lifted up slightly by them, one of the dogs having activated that particular seal “accidentally.” It _might_ of been Kakashi’s fault for including all of those seals in the first place.
  * On the Anbu mission that Kakashi had gone on, he acted as lookout on their way back, allowing Tenzo ample time to pull Shisui behind a set of bushes and fuck obedience into the flustered teen.
  * Various jounin-sensei were given first pick to take their Uchiha genin home with them. If they weren’t interested, they were given the choice of offering the Uchiha to a specific teammate or making them the team’s fuck toy on travels.

After all of those were paired up, Minato and Kushina and a group of their most trusted Anbu went to the Uchiha compound and took it in one night. While the Anbu knocked out all of the compound guards (with permission to take home any that met their fancy), Minato and Kushina applied seals to the entire compound, knocking everyone unconscious. After that, they went in and applied individual sleep seals.

They then gave all the clan heads, the elders and a few important teachers or civilians the opportunity to take their pick of new sluts.

  * Families were often taken as a group.
  * Hiashi and Hizashi scoured the Uchiha’s clan records for a pair of identical twins that they could take home and share between them. A couple more were given to their clan elders and the strongest of their warriors. Possibly one more for communal use. Most clans more or less followed this model. 
  * Tsuma picked up a family of five for her personal family, in addition to the ones for the rest of her clan. She kept the eldest daughter for herself, gave the middle son to Hana, and the youngest daughter to Kiba and Akamaru. Their parents were given to her and Hana’s dogs to use. 
  * Shibi took a husband and wife pair for his family, keeping the husband for himself and giving the wife to Shino for easier impregnation. In addition for the clan use Uchiha, he also got a teen boy to use as an incubator for his various insects. He would be left with his legs tied open wide as various types of insects made his new womb or intestines into a warm wet home.
  * And so on. A couple of Uchiha were kept in reserve to be given to exceptional new graduates from the academy that didn’t already own a Uchiha. 
  * Minato also made an edict that, every now and again, you had to breed your Uchiha with another Uchiha to keep up the supply of new cum dumps.

It was quite some time before Jiraiya heard about all of this, only when he happened to come back into the village (it was a  _ very _ well kept secret). Minato offered him his choice of Uchiha of the ones remaining. None of the Uchiha were particularly  _ busty _ or his type, but he did end up taking the Tobi doll that had belonged to the Uchiha clan head (He could seal it away which made it nice and easy to use on the go. He also had been aware of who Tobi used to be and would wake him up every now and again to talk seals while bouncing the albino on his cock).

A couple months later he ends up tracking down Orochimaru (defected in this timeline too). And it makes him think. Oro is pretty, like a Uchiha. Maybe he’d submit like one too?

No. Nope. He had to wake up his Tobi doll to get help knocking Oro out so he could drag him back to Konoha. He ends up putting Oro in the abandoned Uchiha clan head’s home and applying all of the seals to him. By the time Oro gets woken up again, he’s been pregnant for seven months and Jiraiya’s just waking him up for one last fuck before he leaves for another trip. He’s grabbed the Uchiha’s communal doll to take with him and leaves the clan head doll to take care of Oro and his soon to be born children.

Oro tries to get the doll to release him later to no avail. Tobi doll only exists for the happiness of the village and allowing a missing nin to spend the rest of his life tied to a bed popping out kids kind of helps with that.

He suggests that Tobi doll dig up the real Tobi in Madara’s grave. Oro’s got seven kids inside him, dude’s gonna need help.

Which is fair.

Unfortunately, real Tobi is  _ also _ having none of Oro’s shit, despite being a teensy bit alarmed to be told that he was buried alive stuck by rigor mortis to his husband’s cock (also that he’d been unconscious for close to a hundred years and Hashi was  _ dead _ ).

Jiraiya comes back a couple months later to see the two Tobis, shrugs and knocks Oro up again since that’s all he came there for. He does mention the newly alive real Tobi to Minato who is fucking estactic, not having been aware that the Tobis were real people or that the real Tobi was still alive. He and Kushina DP the real Tobi to make it a contest of who manages to knock him up first before sending him back to take care of Oro until he gets close to his delivery date.

Naruto wakes up his family’s Tobi doll and proceeds to knock him up as well. Unfortunately for that doll, Naruto likes seeing a full belly and plugs up the doll and puts him to sleep when not in use. 

And then, as a new genin, goes on a long term mission.

The doll is massive and two months overdue when Naruto gets back. Of course, he fucks him in the ass a couple more times and fills him with more cum before he finally wakes the doll up, unplugs his cunt and lets him give birth. 

Did I mention that the doll was already carrying eleven kids? Eleven, now two months old, kids?

The doll did NOT appreciate this. Naruto had to shove his cock down the dolls throat to stifle his cursing and screams as Itachi helped deliver the babies. He had to (at Naruto’s horrible suggestion), slowly work both of his arms fully into the doll, stretch open his cervix and pull the oversized infants out.

That might have had something to do with the screaming.

Everyone (but the Uchiha) lived happily ever after.


	4. The Baby Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got the idea of Naruto being a young overly strong Alpha from Foodmoon. Their work (not porn) is awesome.

The Baby Alpha

So, in this world the whole A/B/O dynamic exists but is mostly unheard of. The Uzumaki and a handful of pack-like clans (Inuzuka, Hatake) were aware of it, though they didn’t really speak of it outside of their clans.

Mostly because 99% of people were betas outside of those clans. 

The Uzumaki clan, back when they existed, had the highest concentration of both Alphas and Omegas.

While most people had this ability, Alphas could drape areas with the chakra (similar to Killing Intent but very,  _ very  _ possessive).

Draping one’s chakra over someone the Alpha considers  _ theirs _ instills a feeling of blissful happiness and a sense of obedience, even in betas.

It is very, very hard for people to actively lie to their Alpha, let alone disobey them or do anything that would make them said.

Alphas claim someone permanently by biting their necks. Simply draping them with their chakra isn’t a permanent claim but nonetheless says, “this person is someone close to me, I love them, look how pretty!”

Naruto was going to be an alpha. Obviously, with no clan and all of his parent’s friends forced away, he wasn’t aware of this, let alone any kind of Alpha etiquette. 

On the wave mission, Naruto had started to unintentionally lightly drape his chakra over his teammates. It was so light that even Kakashi, that had grown up being draped with his father, Kushina and Minato’s chakra (even if it’s been  _ so _ painfully long since then), hadn’t noticed.

When Sasuke ‘died’ during the wave mission, Naruto felt such an overwhelming feeling of “that was  _ mine! _ ” that he not only accessed the Kyuubi’s chakra but he draped a nearly overwhelming layer of chakra over the bridge, startling everyone.

The battle ended pretty soon after that, with Haku quickly letting Naruto know that Sasuke was not, in fact, dead. The moment those words had left his mouth, Zabuza was grabbing his protege and disappearing. 

He knew  _ exactly  _ what an Alpha was and this one, young as he was, would likely kill them for harming what was his if given half the chance.

(He wouldn’t have. Naruto was too focused on making sure that Sasuke was okay and coming to terms with the fact that Haku was the ‘pretty girl’ from the forest.)

The next day, once Sasuke was up (though Kakashi was half on bed rest from his wounds), he and Naruto ended up in the forest area while Sakura was overseeing the continued building of the bridge (Kakashi had killed Gato and company, the guys confused by the lack of missing nin to double cross).

Sasuke had grumbled and grunted his way through admitting that they were kind of, potentially, in some very loose terms, friends.

And Naruto… Naruto had felt that familiar sensation of “this is mine,” creep up on him. He didn’t really know what to truly do what those feelings, so he just followed his instincts.

Which was to drag Sasuke behind the nearest set of bushes, push him onto his back on the ground and fuck the living daylights out of him while draping him with such a heavy layer of chakra could barely put two thoughts together to protest, let alone fight Naruto off. Especially once Naruto bit him properly.

It was like being drugged with the strongest aphrodisiac there was. 

Nearly six hours later, the two wandered back, only mostly clean from the river, though Sasuke was struggling to hide his limp. Sakura had noticed the limp and assumed that Sasuke had hurt himself training.

Kakashi had immediately scented the left over cum on Sasuke and had mentally cursed Kushina, Minato, the Hokage, Haku, Zabuza, the concept of Alphas and this entire goddamn town just to round things off.

He really wanted  _ no _ part in dealing with this. 

But he  _ had _ to.

Especially with Naruto laying his chakra over everyone much more obviously now.

So that night, while they all bundled into their futons, Kakashi explained the concept of Alphas to them. 

Somehow this was both a good thing and a mistake.

On the one hand, this was absolutely essential information for both Naruto and his teammates.

On the other hand, Kakashi could feel that layer of chakra getting heavier and heavier with every sentence, Naruto so deeply pleased to hear anything about  _ him _ , about his clan, and people that might have known him, once upon a time. 

Soon Naruto was crawling into Kakashi futon wanting to be even closing as Kakashi continued speaking. Which was fine and fair enough.

But then Kakashi started smelling pre-cum. And the next thing he knew, Naruto was climbing up on top of him, pulling his sleeping pants down and just slipping right inside him.

In front of his wide-eyed students.

And he couldn’t even bring himself to actually  _ fight this. _

All he could do was continue talking in between telling the blond to please not do this, it wasn’t okay to just force himself inside anyone he pleased. 

Naruto agreed, promising to only put his cock inside people that were  _ his _ . Which surely included Kakashi as his jounin-sensei.

And Sakura?

Not Sakura. The girl was very happy that Naruto was so distracted with Kakashi and his tight hole to agree to not climb on her next or ever.

Sasuke was fair game, though. So once he had bitten Kakashi and filled him twice, he crawled over to Sasuke and filled him again, to Sakura’s blushing horror.

The trip back involved the two of them being bent over at every long break. Sakura found herself growing both somewhat desensitized to and aroused by it over the few weeks it took to get back.

Then came the Chuunin exams.

Unfortunately Naruto gets separated from his teammates during the Death section of the exams, leaving him unable to defend his team from Orochimaru or the subsequent Sound nin. 

When he returns and sees Sasuke unconscious and Sakura defending their him, beaten, battered and just barely awake…

He. Is.  _ Livid _ .

The rage in his chakra is enough to cover a wide range of the forest for a brief moment, scaring the hell out of damn near everyone, before condensing back to just a couple feet around him in every direction. He stays with his team to defend them while they get in enough rest to continue with the exam. 

(Orochimaru flees the forest because… um, holy  _ shit, _ what was that??? Has he been discovered????)

Gaara feels that chakra from where his team is, nearing the tower and chooses to turn back and head for it. (Temari and Kakuro don’t protest because… it’s  _ Gaara _ .) That chakra is just so powerful. Powerful enough to startle Mother into silence for the first time in Gaara’s memory.

It’s…  _ lovely _ .

When Gaara gets to Naruto, the sight of an enemy nin has Naruto growling and amping up the weight of his chakra two-fold. Kankuro and Temari keep very far away, certain that this would end up as a bloodbath… and they weren’t sure who would win.

But Gaara just steps closer. 

So Naruto weighs him down more.

And Gaara takes another step.

And again, Naruto weighs him down further, though some confusion is bleeding into his expression.

And finally, finally, Gaara falls to his knees, looking… happy?

The killing intent fades from Naruto’s chakra though the weight remains the same. Gaara crawls closer and closer and just climbs right into Naruto’s lap like a very happy cat and sighs limply into his shoulder. 

So, of course, Naruto decides that Gaara belongs to him now and acts accordingly. Gaara’s siblings watch in horror as their little brother (cold, scary, Bijuu-containing,  _ powerful _ Gaara) is made to bounce up and down on an enemy genin’s lap.

For hours.

And Gaara, newly claimed, just takes it like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, clutching onto Naruto and happily wringing every ounce of cum out of Naruto’s balls.

Sakura watches this whole thing both baffled and resigned. Sasuke wakes up towards the end of all of this, after hours of fucking. Before he could get uncertain and jealous at the thought of being replaced, Naruto calls Sasuke over to take Gaara’s place on his cock. Gaara is taken off and gently set aside curling up around Naruto to take a nap for the first time in years.

(Temari meets Sakura’s eyes from their spot pretty far away and raises her eyebrows, clearly wanting to ask about  _ all _ of this. Sakura just sighed and shrugged, waving a hand as if to say, “Best not to question it.” The remaining Sand siblings are kind of fucking  _ over _ Konoha’s nonsense.

Gaara wants to stay  _ forever _ .)

The exams continue on as usual. Lee is defeated but not injured more than scratches because Gaara is still pretty blissed out.

Neji is still an asshole to Hinata. After Naruto defeats him in the semi-finals and the other matches are going on, Neji takes Naruto aside to talk to him. That conversation, of course, ends with Neji bent over a bench sporting a neck bite and a heavy belly full of cum.

The invasion occurs, but it’s stopped much more easily. Mostly because Gaara makes it  _ very _ clear that anything that would obviously make Naruto sad is not allowed by his family and he would kill them for it if he has to.

(He realizes that killing his siblings would  _ probably _ fall on that list too. It’s fortunate that the two surrendered to him easily.)

Hiruzen still dies at Orochimaru’s hands. Naruto is just so confused and devastated at the thought that Hiruzen could die that he can’t even find the energy for anger. 

Sasuke, to no one’s knowledge, has been quietly living with Naruto to give the blond easy access to his holes. He keeps having problems with his seal. It irritates Naruto so much that he bites Sasuke again and just pours so much chakra into his body that it overloads the seal and destroys it. 

Not that Sasuke notices with Naruto pouring his fourth load into him at the same time.

He’s very happy to know that Sasuke just  _ feels  _ like he’s doubly his!

He and Jiraiya bring Tsunade back to town. 

Kakashi advises them to live apart for a little bit. Eyes will be more heavily on Naruto what with the new regime change. Naruto grumbles but lets Sasuke quietly move in with Kakashi (only because he lives closer than the Uchiha district).

Then Itachi shows up. In the middle of the night there is a knock on his door and when he opens it, Itachi and Kisame are there.

It’s not hard to recognize Itachi as Sasuke’s brother, what with the distinctly Uchiha facial features and, you know, the Sharingan.

Naruto’s eyes widen and all his could think about is that this is the brother of someone who is  _ his. _ This is the person that caused his most precious possession  _ so much pain _ . But he’s also a Uchiha and so goddamn pretty and as subtly powerful as Gaara was blatantly powerful and Naruto wanted nothing more than to  _ own _ him in every conceivable way. His head was just a jumbled spiral of lust and rage and  _ Mine _ .

And with that thought, almost against his will, Naruto found himself bringing all of his chakra and an alarming amount of the Kyuubi’s chakra to bear, more than he had ever used before, enough that he sprouted four chakra tails all at once.

And Itachi crumbled like a puppet with its strings cut. Even Kisame, who was (thankfully) not the focus of all of that intent, found himself forced to his knees for the first time in his life, unable to even get up.

And that was  _ amazing _ .

There were so few alphas outside of the Uzumaki clan. Kisame, while a beta, was the closest thing that most people got to meeting Alphas due to his sheer power. 

And here was an Alpha that could bring him to his knees. Kisame was more than a little bit dazzled by the mere thought of it.

And then that blond slowly turned his head to make eye contact with him and chills ran down his spine. 

So he bared his throat to the kid. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to bring himself to fight the little jinchuuriki. With a wide, sharp smile, Naruto bit into Kisame and marked him as  _ his _ .

Kisame helped bring Itachi inside and lay him down on Naruto’s bed. 

Poor Itachi, who spent the next hour and a half that he was unconscious being filled over and over and over as Naruto fucked his sleeping body into submission. Kisame spent the first hour watching before Naruto glanced at him in confusion, his chakra nudging at Kisame.

He could feel traces of Kisame’s chakra all over Itachi even though Kisame wasn’t an Alpha. While he couldn’t do with his chakra what Naruto could, he did like to drape his chakra over Itachi when he noticed the younger man (at that time a boy) having nightmares. When asked if he would have liked to become Itachi’s Alpha, the answer was of course, yes.

So Naruto sat Itachi up on his lap and let Kisame shove his way into Itachi’s hole from behind alongside Naruto’s cock. He also allowed Kisame to bite Itachi once on a free space on his shoulder.

Itachi woke up dazed and much too full. He attempted to struggle, earning a sharp chakra filled bite from Naruto. 

And another one.

And another one.

And on and on until Itachi was a sobbing mess in their arms, barely able to remember who and where he was. It was then that Naruto asked why he had killed their clan and hurt Sasuke so much. 

And Itachi whimpered trying so hard to hold his tongue or lie but struggling with it, earning himself another bite.

Kisame pulled them all into a lying position allowing them to earn cries out of Itachi causing his mouth to open and his secrets to spill out and the two filled him with another load of cum.

And Naruto had thought that he’d hated Itachi. That he’d hated Orochimaru. No, more than anyone else, right now Naruto hated Danzo Shimura. 

And that hate only grew as a confused Kisame started questioning the story and pulling out all the little signs of manipulation.

(Kisame came from the Bloody Mist. He knew a bloodline culling when he heard one.)

Naruto found himself pulling out of his new possession, leaving him in Kisame’s care and streaking through the night towards Danzo, the fox part of him easily picking out that heavy thread of malice.

Naruto wasn’t the only one heading that way. His chakra was dark, vengeful and heavy, not unlike the night of the Kyuubi attack.

And every single ninja in the areas that Naruto passed found themselves waking up in a panic.

Including Tsunade. 

She met up with Naruto just was the blond destroyed the wall of Danzo’s bedroom. Naruto was all too happy to shout everything about Danzo that he’d heard from Itachi and Kisame. Of his part in the massacre and of Root.

(Danzo hadn’t expected Tsunade to believe the blond. Missing nin can lie, after all and he was a well respected councilman. Nevermind this randomness about knowing it was fact because he was Itachi’s Alpha, whatever that meant.

But Tsunade  _ understood _ . She was 1/4th Uzumaki and had spent a great deal of time with Grandma Mito as a child. If Naruto had managed to claim Itachi, as strong as he was, there was zero chance of this being a lie.

And how  _ DARE he. _ )

Danzo (and the many Root agents were called to his aid) found himself torn asunder in short order.

Later on, all the clan heads were justifiably pissed that something like the Uchiha massacre had happened under their noses. The other council members were more angry that Danzo hadn’t received a trial or anything with a chance to prove his innocence.

(He had  _ multiple Sharingan _ , we’re all  _ reasonably certain _ that he was guilty.)

The council members and even the clan heads were all admittedly wary of the idea that Itachi (and Kisame) were being allowed to just… hang out with their jinchuuriki like they weren’t missing nin that could turn on them at any moment in time instead of being locked up.

Tsunade explained the whole deal with Alphas and assured them that they weren’t going to act out because of it.

This is met with disbelieving stares.

So Tsunade brings Naruto over and offers any one in the room the chance at a temporary chakra draping just to get an idea of it.

Tsume agrees because it’s her first time meeting a real Alpha and she’s amused as fuck about it.

So Naruto drapes his chakra on her, around the amount that he had used for Kakashi so as not to overwhelm her.

It was pretty great. Her teammates (Hiashi and Shibi) have to hold her back when she pulled Naruto into her arms and offered to marry him. Or even offer one of her kids in marriage, they’re pretty cute too.

(Naruto can admit he considered it.) 

The clan heads all reluctantly agree to leave well enough alone. (Tsunade may have implied that good will is the only thing stopping Naruto from making them all subservient to him and well… they haven’t exactly  _ built up _ any good will, huh?)

A couple weeks later, Kakashi notices the scent of a mother with cubs in Sasuke. He hadn’t noticed it earlier because… Sasuke normally smells of Naruto’s jizz.

A little confused, he asks Hinata to check on a day that everyone is over at Naruto’s house. And when it turns out that Sasuke is indeed pregnant (with six kids!!), he asks her to check him (“only two”).

At which point he realizes that Naruto has likely knocked up a large chunk of people.

  * Sasuke - 6
  * Kakashi - 2
  * Gaara - 5
  * Neji - 3
  * Kisame - 3
  * Itachi - 11 (9 of Naruto’s, 2 of Kisame’s apparently)
  * Iruka - 2 (Kakashi has _no idea_ when this fucking happened)

Kakashi is entirely over all of this.

The Uchiha compound becomes the Uzumaki compound since Naruto happily intended to fill it with his kids. Everyone moves in there. Including Gaara once his family gets word that he’s probably pregnant.

A couple months later, Obito pops into Konoha to try and figure out what the heck happened with Kisame and his cousin. He makes the mistake of popping in right wherever he sensed Itachi’s chakra to be. 

Which was in Itachi’s old room, currently unconscious and being filled by Naruto. 

Naruto had seen Obito, felt a chakra that said “Uchiha” and thought, “Welp, this is mine now,” and hit him with the same amount of chakra that had dropped Itachi.

But Obito was stronger, both physically and in will and only fell to his knees. So of course, Naruto dragged him to the next room over and proceeded to tie him down and fill him as he bit the struggling man over and over and over. It took nearly three days of nearly non-stop fucking and fourteen bites to get Obito to submit.

And then Naruto added four more bites and four more days of fucking for good measure.

People came to the door to slip Naruto food but no one bothered to enter because Naruto just got like this sometimes.

Once he got Obito all nice and calm, he realized that this was yet  _ another _ Akatsuki nin and decided that this whole thing kinds needed to be nipped in the bud.

So he had Obito make a shadow clone and use the clone to talk each member of the Akatsuki to teleport with Obito for a mission…

Only to be dropped into the room Naruto had prepared for them for express use. 

One by one, they were brought in and used. Once Naruto had gotten all of the Akatsuki members, he had given Obito to Kakashi in exchange for being allowed to knock him up just one more time. Happy to have his old friend (and eventual bride/fuck toy) back in his life, Kakashi had agreed.

Within two months, every member of the Akatsuki aside from Zetsu found themselves as nothing more than fucktoys.

Especially Hidan. Who was all too happy to tell Naruto about his immortality and all the ways that he could be torn apart and used as a perfect little toy for his new god.

Six months later found Hidan as a heavily pregnant torso on the bed, his arms and legs in a repurposed umbrella bucket by the room door and his head on the other side of the room being used as a cock sleeve for Naruto’s cock before being eventually tossed aside to roll under the bed once Naruto had finished with it, Hidan’s happy giggles fading as Naruto left the room.

It wouldn’t be long at all before the Uzumaki compound was nice and bustling once again.


	5. What Brothers Are For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I'm on a Tobirama kick? I was trying to be subtle, but four chapters later...

What brothers are for

One day Hashirama wakes up for a drink of water and when he passes by Tobirama's room, he hears lots of quiet grunting and the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

So, he peeks into the room and sees his father fucking his little brother. He's pretty sure that Tobirama is asleep because he's not tensed or anything. So he just stands there and watches as Butsuma hammers his little brother into the futon with abandon. 

(He's always known that Tobirama sleeps like the dead while at home. Tobi had said that feeling the chakra of only family nearby let him feel safe enough to sleep that deeply, which he didn't do outside their home.)

Butsuma must have known that as well because he was rough with Tobi. Nails digging into his hips, Tobi's body jerking roughly and being moved around like an overgrown doll, the way Tobi's anal walls seemed to prolapse just a bit every time Butsuma pulled out, the albino clearly not having been stretched enough to handle a cock as big as his father's, etc.

Hashi watched, silently palming himself until his dad finished inside of Tobi. Butsuma only bothered with the most cursory of wipe ups before redressing his son and leaving the room as Hashi quietly scrambled away.

It should go without saying that Hashi snuck in after (though he waited a bit to make sure that Butsuma had gone to bed).

He took off his own pants and wasted no time sinking his cock into Tobi. His brother was warm, wet with their father's juices… and loose.

So he presses a little healing chakra to Tobi's asshole and that was MUCH better, making his brother grip him as tightly as he'd been gripping their father.

He obviously ends up spending a couple of hours enjoying the pleasures of losing his virginity in Tobi. When he's done he also only gives Tobi a cursory wipe up (the moment the boy sits up, cum will undoubtedly start leaking out of him. How does their father explain that??), though he is kind enough to heal him just a little bit, just enough to deal with the tears that come with having multiple too large cocks taking you for a ride without properly opening you up first.

The next morning, it was like nothing happened. No one was acting weird at all! Hashi realized that it must have been a regular occurrence for Tobi not to question it. Either Tobi was aware that he was being used or father had explained it away somehow.

Either way, Hashi intended to do again.

After a couple weeks, Hashi got tired of only being able to fuck Tobi in the middle of the night (and also just tired from interrupting his sleep) and decided to get Tobi to help him out during the day when father wasn't around.

Not immediately, of course. He started touching Tobi more, pulling him into his lap whenever Tobi was trying to read a scroll and having him just read it there. There were kisses on the cheek that grew too close to the lips, hugs with hands that wandered too close to the ass, etc. He spends a lot of nights making sure to cum enough with Tobi's ass that he can only barely even get hard during the day even if he wanted to (much easier than having to hide near constant boners!).

Then one day, when he has Tobi on his lap, after a night of not touching his little brother at all, Hashi obviously gets hard.

He brings this problem to Tobi's attention and, to Hashi's shock, the boy didn't even know what an erection was! So obviously, Tobi rushes to apologise while simultaneously chiding his Anija for not getting Tobi off his lap sooner if he's in pain.

It takes a bit to calm Tobi down and then Hashi explains that it's not a horrible pain or anything, just swollen from being rubbed against. He pulls Tobi back into his lap and offers to show him.

He shoves a hand down Tobi's pants and starts jerking him off. He keeps going until he's pushed Tobi through orgasm.

And then another one.

And another one.

Tobi is dazed and whimpering and pliable in his arms, and has long since stopped protesting. Satisfied, Hashi tells him that it's time to help Anija with his own problem and turns Tobi around so that they can be facing each other when Hashi sinks his cock into a barely conscious Tobi.

He spends his time in Tobi telling him what a good little brother he was, how perfect he felt around Hashi's cock, how kind it was to help his big brother like this, and so on.

Tobi, not used to receiving much praise, even from Hashi, is delighted, already thinking of making sure to get Hashi hard at every opportunity so that he can do this and earn more praise.

(He has no idea of just how easy this will be. Or how sore he'll be since Hashi will sometimes forget to heal Tobi afterwards. If it's not the soreness of his ass, it'll be the chafing in his back or chest from being fucked into the floor by his brother. Or the headaches he'll wake up with from being fucked too close to a wall in his sleep, his head banging against it with every thrust. Or the lingering pain from the hickeys littering his body and the hand/nail marks on his hips. Or the sore throat and sore cheeks after Hashi taught him how to use his mouth "properly.")

A couple months later, he meets Madara and is just  _ so _ happy. Happy enough to be slightly distracted from using Tobi's holes for the first time.

He spends a lot of time with Madara, talking and playing and training. Once, after he goads Madara into wrestling with him, he notices Madara getting hard under him. He offers to help Madara take care of it.

Madara, like the prudish Uchiha that he is, gives Hashi a hard no to  _ all of that. _

Not one to take no for an answer, Hashi rolls his eyes, pins Madara down and jerks him off until his friend is no longer struggling against it. And then twice more for good measure. 

The next day he brings Tobi with him to their spot at the river and tells Madara that he should get his own little brother to help him out like Tobi helps him. Madara, who understands that this shit is incest, is understandably alarmed. 

Hashi pulls Madara into his lap and has Tobi give Madara a blow job and then a ride, whispering all the while how easy it would be to get this at home if he let Izuna take care of him, like a good brother would. Wouldn't he like to see Izuna's lips wrapped around his cock? Wouldn't he like to wake up and shove his morning wood into a nice, tight hole and fuck all of his worries away? Start the day off fresh? Fall asleep with his cock stretching Izuna's asshole and wake up with his sheets nice and dry because Izuna took it all inside him?

Needless to say, by his third orgasm (clutching the nearly unconscious Tobi's head to his groin as he shot it down his throat), Madara was well and truly converted.

Once they lay Tobi aside (fully unconscious now, face splattered with cum and even more cum leaking out from the puddle of it in his mouth and ass), Hashi happily laid out exactly how he had managed to make a fucktoy out of his brother and make him ask for it.

(Hashi would again forget to heal his brother. He did remember to clean his brother up… but only his face. The cum dried and caked into his hair or dripping down his legs was forgotten about.)

Eventually, once Madara had time to train up his brother into a proper whore, Hashi suggested bringing Izuna along on their play dates. It took some doing to get the overly suspicious Izuna to come along but Hashi was glad he did.

Izuna was just as cute as his Tobi!

And he made sure to very bluntly say as much.

Like his brother, Izuna was pretty easily flustered, though he calmed down from it much quicker (he  _ was  _ cute, it makes sense for even people outside of his clan to notice it!).

As Madara pulled Tobi into his lap for a make out session, all too quick to free Tobi of his clothes and get his cock where it belonged, Hashi went to work on Izuna.

He pulled Izuna into a tight hug, one hand going down the back of his pants to work at his hole, praising him for taking such good care of Madara all the while.

While Izuna didn't actually want someone that wasn't his brother inside of him, Hashi was hard to say no to. So it wasn't long before the two younger brothers found themselves on their backs side by side with cocks using their holes to jerk out load after load.

Several years passed this way.

Butsuma and Tajima of course get suspicious of the comings and goings of their eldest, but this time both Izuna and Tobi were invested in keeping the pair of friends happy, even becoming friends themselves. So their fathers were told that they were training.

This was actually true.

Both Uchihas and Tobi made sure that  _ some _ training got done. And after a hard day of work, there would be a lovely pair of asses for the future clan heads to reward themselves with.

All four learned from each other and also used the sex as a reason to refine their power.

The Uchihas were forced to learn how to make fireballs while in the throes of pleasure. Madara (with modifications from Tobi) even got to the point of being able to control the thinness and heat of his flames, spitting out tiny ultra hot balls of fire like bullets even with Izuna on his lap, without causing any harm.

Hashi gained fine motion control over his plants, using them not only to bind their sluts but to fuck them with. He and Madara once watch as Hashi pushed thin vines into Izuna and Tobi's asses, running them all the way up until they were coming out of their mouths. 

And then he added a bit of chakra to them and had them grow until they were the size of Butsuma's fat cock, forcing all of their organs to stretch or move aside to accommodate the fat coil of soft vines slithering through them like snakes. Even if they had wanted to protest this, they couldn’t. They were choked on the vines and their wrists and ankles were bound together behind them, bending them backwards almost in half, making the movements of the thick vines within them all the more visible. 

Hashi also increased his range. All he had to do was leave a see already filled with his chakra inside Izuna or Tobi bodies and he could fill them up with a wooden dildo wherever they were, even as far as the Uchiha compound.

A handful of times, Madara had offered to get the dildo out of his brother. He had to first stretch Izuna’s hole open enough to fit his whole hand inside. And then he reached in… but it kept moving deeper and deeper inside of Izuna, until he couldn’t reach it even with his whole arm inside of the younger Uchiha. And, on the few occasions that he actually managed to get hold of the dildo, it would seem to slip from his grasp whenever he got it close to being pulled out, causing Madara to unintentionally fuck his brother with it.

(Madara would forever be grateful for the med-nin lessons and brotherly manipulation tips he had gotten from Hashi. He was surprisingly cunning.)

When Hashi and Madara finally grew old enough to step onto the main battlefield with their fathers (having only gone on regular missions before now), they were  _ very _ alarmed to see each other on opposite sides.

They took each other on and Madara told Hashi to spar with him but make it look good so that their fathers wouldn’t realize that something was going on. They were decently matched after all.

(He then had to hiss at Hashi to not fucking  _ smile _ because they were  _ enemies _ , goddammit. Act like it!)

Tobi had already known by their chakra that Izuna and Madara were Uchiha (he had assumed that it was known to all but just not said).

Izuna was  _ pissed _ . But he eventually calmed down when Madara explained that the addition of a last name didn’t suddenly and magically change either Tobi or Hashi’s personality. Didn’t he like them? Hadn’t they been helpful and kind to the both of them??

Which,  _ fair. _

Hashi and Madara met up and decided that they probably couldn’t meet up like this anymore. Doing it as clueless children was one thing. Actively meeting up with someone that they are well aware is an enemy is a level of treason that even they could potentially be executed for.

So they came up with the idea that once the two of them were clan heads, they would broker peace for the clans through marriage, each of them marrying the other’s younger brother. Until then, they couldn’t meet.

(Though that didn’t stop Hashi from using his wood dildo on Izuna every now and again.)

Years later, after their dads died, they brought the peace through marriage up with their clans. Both clans wanted no part of the plan at first but eventually came around on it (because they thought of it as mutually assured destruction of a sort).

Tobi and Izuna were eventually married off to their brother’s best friend. 

  
As co-Hokages, Hashi and Madara chose to move into a home together closer to the Administration building, leaving their closets cousins, Toka Senju and Hikaku Uchiha, to handle the day to day aspects of their respective clans.

Tobi and Izuna weren’t seen again after that day. Both were kept stuck in their homes as sex toys. If only because Madara or Hashi would bind them up, use their bodies and then forget to cut them loose before heading out to work. And well, when they came back to see their whores all pretty and bound and covered/stuffed with cum, well… of course they would have to have another go, right? After which they would fall asleep, leaving their brothers  _ still  _ bound. 

The days they spent unbound became fewer and farther between. The two would become just breathing toys for Madara and Hashi and the children of whatever future concubines they would bring into their homes. (None of these women would ever see Tobi and Izuna, they were kept in a sealed room at the back of their house, only accessible by the two of them.)

In an alternate ending, Mito would, as part of her treaty with Konoha, offer a set of seals for their archive. One of which, Madara would notice, allowed men to get pregnant.

It should go without saying that things would not get better for the younger brothers. Instead of being bound to beds, they would find themselves stuck in wooden stocks. Every year their bellies would hang lower and lower with more and more children as they became nothing more than breeding cows. 

Pretty, pretty Izuna would find his chest growing bloated massively with milk, to the point of near-obscenity. In addition to birthing kids, he would be milked ruthlessly every day to fill multiple gallon sized jugs with milk for the family’s meals and to feed the babies.

Tobi would have his cock stretched open with vines, and clear paths to both his balls and his bladder made. Madara would take the eggs of his personal messenger and summon hawks and push them into Tobi, filling his bladder and his balls with them to keep them nicely warm and incubated until it was time for the chicks to be born.

Both of their assholes would be kept perpetually tight with healing chakra, allowing their husbands to always have a virgin tight hole for use after a long day. Sure, sometimes those holes would be made  _ too _ tight, with a cock already within them, causing those holes to be pulled inside out along with the fat dicks hammering them. But even if a little too much got pulled out, well, those holes were essentially fleshlights, anyway. No harm in making that literal.


	6. Rebuilding the Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Thor94, who wanted Naruto being the one being treated as a fucktoy.
> 
> Also, I am always looking for more ideas for fic, especially about my Village Founding favs... especially Tobirama. I'm going through a phase or something.

Rebuilding the Clan

Naruto went away with Jiraiya to find Tsunade after Hiruzen's death.

As much as Jiraiya would  _ like _ to say that it was to spend some time with his godson, it was  _ really _ because of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. He talked the blond into making "her" appearance a little better, with wider hips and breasts as large as Tsunade's, obscenely large on Naruto's much shorter frame.

Fortunately for Jiraiya (and unfortunately for Naruto), Naruto wasn't really a pervert himself. He didn't actually know what sex was, hadn't paid attention to those parts of class at all. He had simply seen men get overly distracted by pretty naked girls and thought, "Hey, I can  _ use _ that!"

So, while he was definitely uncomfortable when Jiraiya got him to grind on his lap under the disguise of that Jutsu, he wasn't nearly as alarmed by it as he should have been.

Or when his mentor freed his cock and filled Naruto's cunt with it.

Or when he shot his seed as deep inside of Naruto as he could go.

During that month that Naruto spent with Jiraiya, he was filled again and again and again.

Barely conscious after a long day of training, in the mornings before training could even begin, on hotel beds, behind bushes, and in the occasional bathroom.

More often than not though, Jiraiya had Naruto lying beneath him in the dirt, using Naruto's cunt to jerk himself off as he spied on the women's bathhouse, the blond gagged with a thick scroll with another one shoved up his ass.

By the time Naruto got back to Konoha (and the stuff with Kisame and Itachi had passed), he was starting to feel sick.

Not to mention fatter.

He complained about the whole ordeal to Sasuke, who stared at him in horror, very aware of what was now wrong.

And, admittedly, more than a little pissed at the blond for being so dumb.

So he had to be the one to explain to Naruto that he was now pregnant.

And then he recommended an abortion.

Naruto had winced at that. 

Sasuke reminded him was he was too poor to really take care of himself, let alone a child.

At the suggestion that Jiraiya might help, Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"That man is supposed to be your godfather. How much good did he give  _ you _ growing up?"

So Naruto agreed to give up the baby.

They went to the Uchiha compound and Sasuke brought him over to the home of one of their clan's former med-nins. He had explored all the houses in the years since the massacre and knew just what he was looking for.

He gave Naruto a bottle to drink to "flush everything out" but advised him to make sure that he was a girl first so things could actually get out. There was a seal on the bottle that someone had to feed chakra into to get it to work quickly.

As Naruto went to the bathroom to take care of that (he ended up feeding  _ too _ much chakra into the thing and thus didn't _ quite _ make it before ruining his pants, requiring a shower as well), Sasuke looked over the other stuff on the shelf, trying to figure out why he was so irritated.

He would eventually come to the conclusion that, if Naruto was going to be a cheap slut and let himself get knocked up anyway, why couldn't it have been with Sasuke's kid?

His thoughts sort of spiralled out from there, all possessiveness and lust. Then his eyes landed on a bottle of fertility pills on the shelf and he knew what he had to do. He grabbed the bottle and fed as much of his chakra into it as he could manage.

And then Naruto returned from his shower and Sasuke _ knew  _ that he was making the right decision.

The blond was completely naked, drying his pigtails with on of the spare towels while  _ nothing _ covered the rest of him, still locked into that overly voluptuous state. He sat down and crossed his legs criss cross style, giving Sasuke a clear view of his cunt.

He had gotten too used to being naked around Jiraiya, so he wasn't embarrassed at all. Just asked if Sasuke had any clean clothes. 

Sasuke assured Naruto that he did and offered to go find them. But first, he offered the pills to Naruto to add chakra into and then take, saying that it should help with the effects of the abortion drink.

Naruto didn't hesitate to take the pills.

Sasuke left to go find clothes. He only found heavy old lady kimonos in the house, so he had to leave to grab some from another house nearby.

When he got back, Naruto was bent over, rubbing his clit with one hand and fingering himself with the other, flushed and whining softly.

Sasuke blinked, surprised that the pills had an aphrodisiac effect.

But he was all too happy to take advantage.

He told Naruto that it was because he had gotten pregnant while being male, that he might have possibly let the pregnancy go on for too long. His body was now used to it and the sex. If he wanted those feelings to stop, he would probably need to get pregnant again.

Naruto was obviously frustrated since they had  _ just _ finished talking about why that was a bad idea.

But it  _ wasn't _ . Sasuke was rich and could afford to take care of them. Not to mention, wouldn't it be better to help Sasuke to rebuild his clan??

So Naruto agreed. And, too focused on the feelings from the drug, he just let Sasuke walk him through the compound naked back to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke took Naruto into Itachi's bedroom (deciding to make a new clan from where it had ended) and spent the next week fucking Naruto into the bed, keeping the blond too full to escape properly even if he wanted to.

Three days into that week, Kakashi came by to check on them. Just by smelling Sasuke he could more or less figure out what was going on.

He told Sasuke that he had a decision to make now. If he  _ actually _ intended to rebuild the clan, he would have to stay in the village and gain strength slowly while being with Naruto, instead of even considering going after Orochimaru. 

When Sasuke tried to protest this, he pointed out that, even for ninjas, they were too young to get married. No matter how many of his kids Naruto had, he would not be given access to clan funds without marriage or Sasuke around to give that money personally. In addition, if he died, those funds would be turned over to the village.

Kakashi pointed out that he was  _ unquestionably and exponentially _ stronger than Sasuke was and yet he had still nearly died facing off against Itachi.

And if Sasuke did die facing off against Itachi too early, the clan would likely die out pretty soon, with only a handful of directly related half-Uchiha children that would marry out and make quarter-blooded and eighth-blooded children until it was too diluted to matter, assuming that they all grew old enough to marry and Itachi didn't manage to get back here to finish the job.

Irritated but admittedly calmer these days due to relieving all of his stress inside of Naruto's holes, Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi assured him that it wouldn't take super long to rebuild the clan, since Uzumaki had short pregnancies.

This was true. Uzumaki pregnancies tended to last about five to six months.

But the sexy Jutsu was unnatural way to get pregnant. It was powered by chakra and all but molded into the body.

This resulted in 3-month pregnancies, which they blamed on the Kyuubi.

Not that Sasuke was complaining. The Kyuubi allowed for quick healing, even post pregnancy. Within a hour, he could trust Naruto to be fully healed and ready to be knocked up again (one of those pills always shoved down his throat while he was giving birth, as a "pain reliever," with the assurance that whatever pain he was in now would be worse without the pill.

Tsunade allowed this, using it as an excuse to keep the last Uchiha in the village. People were told that Naruto had left the village to be trained by Jiraiya.

A couple days before Naruto gave birth for the first time, Tsunade and Shizune were staying in the clan compound, aiming to be nearby in case the blond went into labor.

And the Sound ninjas stopped by, hoping to get Sasuke to come to Orochimaru. 

Sasuke refused, only to be told that it wasn't optional.

"Is that so?"

No one was expecting Tsunade to be there. She was not someone that people could even  _ prepare _ to take on in a fight.

Sasuke had never seen anything like that in his life.

These people, who were made much stronger than him by Orochimaru, were utterly _ ruined _ by Tsunade. Nevermind the fact that, according to Naruto, Tsunade had taken on Oro himself and won too.

Clearly, they had been backing the wrong horse. Sasuke made a note to beg her to train him.

Tsunade captured the ones that managed to not die and called her Anbu over to take them away.

And then paused, telling them to wait.

She walked up to one of the Anbu and punched them hard enough to knock them unconscious without killing them. She took of their mask and held them up by the hair to see if any one recognized him.

They didn't.

Tsunade cursed and sent Sasuke back inside, with Shizune as back up, as she now had shit to deal with.

A couple days later, Danzo would be dead and Sasuke would learn of all of the man's crimes. Tsunade, unlike Hiruzen, had little tolerance for Danzo's brand of bullshit or the council's attempts to try and paint his actions as for the good of the village after the fact. She made sure that, while the village at large was kept unaware of the worst of it, the clan heads (including Sasuke, technically) were definitely made aware of the situation in full.

A little over a year later, and with Sasuke's permission, word was sent to Itachi allowing him the ability to return to the village with limited punishment.

Shocked, and wanting nothing more than a chance at forgiveness that he hadn't known was possible, Itachi agreed.

The punishment? To help Sasuke restore their clan.

Between his own legs of course.

Deciding it best not to breed the Uchiha together for now, Tsunade asked Kakashi to be the one to knock Itachi up. As his former Anbu captain and also as the head of a clan that had all but died out.

With Itachi, the pregnancies would only last 6 months.

Itachi met his brother again, for the first time since returning to the village, waddling under the weight of five of Kakashi's kids.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that this was a good look for his brother.

(He quietly gave Kakashi, and Tenzo at Kakashi's request, permission to fill his brother as many times as they could get away with. In his guilt, that ended up being the rest of Itachi's life.)

Sakura only found out about Sasuke having kids a few weeks after the third litter of kids were born. Flustered and jealous, she of course offered herself up to Sasuke as another baby maker.

Sasuke had grabbed at her flat chest and told her she was going to have to use Naruto's Sexy Jutsu to become hot enough for him to be willing to use.

So she went to Naruto and asked him to show her.

Naruto, under the impression that this would mean that his fourth litter would be his last one (it wasn’t), was all too happy to pass on the hassle of having kids onto Sakura.

After critiquing her over and over until she could get her body to something close to what he would prefer (mouth-wateringly wide hips, breast so heavy she could no longer even stand straight under their weight), he finally deemed her acceptable and took her away to be cunt abused and filled with seed.

Naruto lay in bed and drifted to sleep to the sound of soft thumping and cries as Sakura begged Sasuke to go slower, be more gentle.

It started a weird sort of spiral in the village. 

While most were not told of where Naruto and Sakura were, both forced by Sasuke to stay in his home as nothing more than cum dumpsters, the news managed to slowly trickle its way to the rest of the Konoha Twelve.

The first to show up was Ino, just as jealous (if not more so) as Sakura had been when she had first arrived. She ended up face down on a bed right next to Sakura, smug until Sasuke’s cock was forcing its way into her and thrusting.

Not that her opinion mattered here.

Hinata was next. She hadn’t wanted to be impregnated, just to visit Naruto since it’d been so long. Sasuke made it clear that unless she was getting pregnant with his kids, she wasn’t getting in his home.

Wincing and reluctant, she agreed. After all, her little sister Hanabi was considered the better choice for heir anyway, right?

Hinata found herself in Naruto’s bed, grasping his hand tightly as she was filled over and over and over. Sasuke could admit, if only to himself, that he took no small amount of pleasure in the idea that he was breeding a  _ Hyuuga _ with his cum.

Staring at her hours later, all of her holes visibly red and gaping, hair stuck to her face with the cum that was dripping out of her cunt because of how her legs were tied to the headboard above her head, making it hard for her to breathe with the way she was so heavily bloated with cum…

Sasuke considered that he might have been too rough.

And then he shrugged it off and moved on.

Within days, Neji would be joining them. He hadn’t actually agreed to get pregnant, he had simply been invited in for tea first (a shocking display of manners) before he would be sent in to check on Naruto and Hinata.

The tea was drugged with those fertility pills. 

A lot of them.

Neji hadn’t even been able to make it up from the table he was kneeling at before he was so easily bent over the table and filled with cock. Once Sasuke had managed to fuck Neji’s ass to completion twice, he pulled the delirious Hyuuga up by his hair and dragged him to the room Naruto was being kept in. 

It took some time and effort to get Neji focused enough to complete the Sexy Jutsu, but once that was done, he was being bent over the bed, face shoved into his cousin’s cum drenched cunt and filled once more, properly.

Obviously, once the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clan heads realized what was going on with their heirs, they were  _ pissed _ .

Sasuke had to agree to give them back and let their children be raised by those clans, even if they kept his family name. They did agree to let the girls have more children with Sasuke,  _ if the girls agreed to it _ .

(Hinata would end up raped behind some bushes near the training grounds that she had been using, the threat of never seeing Naruto again forcing her to carry these children and come back for more the moment she was cleared after giving birth again. At least he agreed to let her kiss and finger Naruto whenever she wanted, instead of being bound… so that was a win, right?)

(Ino would find herself drugged by Shikamaru (who was actually pretty happy about the fact that their team tended to be benched when Ino was too pregnant or given a generally nicer temporary teammate.). With a fertility pill to make her a bit overly horny, Sasuke managed to convince her that she had come on to  _ him _ , just like in the old days. Each year the two would work together to find new ways to trick Ino into taking Sasuke’s cock into her bare.)

As for Sakura and Neji…

Sakura was the child of civilians. Neither had the political clout to actually force Sasuke to give their daughter back. More than that, being one of the supposed Matriarchs of the new Uchiha clan seemed like a high honor, the way it was explained to them. They obviously wouldn’t be told that their daughter was nothing more than a tool used to jerk off Sasuke’s cock in between pushing babies out from her womb.

As for Neji, he was (no matter how closely related) just an orphan from the branch family. If it kept Sasuke’s sights off of Hanabi, Hiashi considered it a practical sacrifice.

So, like Naruto, the two would spend the rest of their lives as tools of lust relief. Every now and again, they would be offered up to Kakashi for a pregnancy or two, in exchange for secretly allowing Sasuke to fuck Itachi in his drugged sleep. 

Within ten years, the Uchiha compound was bustling with children and the academy had an army of new Uchiha genin ready to graduate.


	7. The Fleshlight

The Fleshlight

(So, this world is mostly modern but with a little bit of seal magic included.)

It started with an experiment.

Tobirama had gotten bored one day, happened to pass by a shop selling sex toys and thought, why not?

So he went in, browsed a bit and ended up buying about a dozen fleshlights and a handful of dildos. 

Hashirama had once complained about how overly practical all of his experiments and projects were and had wondered why Tobi never made anything that was just for fun.

Sex was supposed to be fun, right?

So Tobi decided that he was going to make a more enjoyable fleshlight.

Obviously he had to test the things first. It was pretty nice, with a decent amount of give and a nice sensation all around. He could see why it would be considered a step up from jerking off.

But there were a lot of flaws too.

First and foremost, it was messy as all hell. Whatever plastic/gel combo that was used for the toy obviously didn’t hold liquid well, to allow for easy cleaning. So lube and cum would slide back onto his clothes or the sheets whenever he was at the pull back stage of a thrust. And having to turn the thing inside out to make sure that it was cleaned properly was a hassle. He couldn’t even imagine how much more irritating it would have been to clean if he had picked up one of the ass-shaped fleshlights. 

It didn’t have its own internal temperature, so if the lube poured into it was cold, then the fleshlight remained cold until his cock or hands warmed it up.

It also, through repeated use (whether by his cock or one of the dildos if he couldn’t be bothered), lost some of its elasticity, requiring tighter grips. 

So the idea was to make using a fleshlight feel more like having actual sex.

Something that Tobi has never actually  _ done _ .

As a temporary stopgap, just as a means of gathering information, Tobi created a seal that would connect his asshole to the insides of the fleshlight, as well as one connecting one of the dildos to his cock. 

But he had some errands to run that day so, once done, he tossed both in a drawer and went about his day.

An hour later, Hashi popped into Tobi’s room, hoping to steal one of Tobi’s nice fountain pens to give to Madara.

Only to see freaking  _ sex toys _ in the top drawer of his baby brother’s desk.

He stared at them for a long moment before licking his lips. As an older brother, it was Hashi’s responsibility to keep things like this from Tobi, right? 

So he grabbed both and hid them in his room to use later.

Tobi didn’t notice that they were missing when he got home, focused on the new set of scrolls that he had gotten.

He definitely did notice it that night, though.

He wasn’t so deep a sleeper as to not notice his asshole being breached, after all.

That night, Hashi had pulled the marked up fleshlight from his drawer and smiled widely at it as he shucked off all of his clothes. He grabbed some lube from his nightstand and poured a generous amount of the stuff into it.

Because it was just a fleshlight, he didn’t think to bother stretching it out in anyway. He simply started forcing his way into the  _ unbelievably tight _ passage. He had to stop once the head of his cock was inside of it. 

_ Holy shit _ , this was amazing!

It felt like the inside of an actual asshole!

Wrapping both of his hands around the toy, Hashi slowly forced it the rest of the way down around his cock until it was pressed against his groin. He flopped back onto the bed with a happy sound and just rested for a moment, getting used to the perfect warmth and tightness of it.

And then he went to  _ town _ .

Gripping the fleshlight firmly to make the feel even tighter, he started jerking it up and down over his cock with abandon, at times nearly turning the thing inside out with how tight he was making it.

And when he came, he did so deep inside the toy, relishing the fantasy of unloading his cum into a generic but pretty lover.

When he slowly pulled out, he was surprised to find that no cum poured out. He blinked and raised it up to peer at the inside of it. Instead of cum, he only saw little seals inscribed into the toy’s walls.

...Which meant that he would cum inside this thing as much as he wanted without ever having to clean it?!

Obviously, Hashi was going to do just that. He was  _ so _ glad it was the weekend.

Hours later, around 5am, found Hashi tossing the used up fleshlight aside as he rolled over and finally went to sleep.

5am found Tobi in a very different position. It found him on the floor next to his bed, stomach bloated with seed that was coming out of his gaping asshole in spurts.

He had spent the last couple hours cursing his brother’s friendliness. The only explanation that he could come up with is that one of Hashi’s friends had seen the dildo, picked it up and then had taken it home to use as a pass around toy with a group of other friends.

Clutching his stomach, Tobi slowly got up and limped his way to the bathroom to empty out.

Later on, during breakfast, Tobi would ask if any of Hashi’s friends had taken something from his room. Feeling caught but not willing to own up to it, Hashi had given, “Not that I know of,” as a response, but noting that it wasn’t as if he escorted people to and from the bathroom when they came over.

Tobi struggled not to whimper at the thought. It didn’t help that Hashi had over a dozen people over that day (not as a party but some stopping by to chat, drop things off, pick things up, or just seeing him on their way to somewhere else).

He just prayed that whoever it was would throw away the toy soon.

Obviously that didn’t happen. Obviously, every night Tobi found his ass being abused and filled, his body unintentionally treated like a worthless fuck hole.

About a week later, Madara was over at their place. The Uchiha was ranting about how Izuna thought that Madara needed to get laid and/or be in a relationship, when Madara was happy being single and just did not like people enough to deal with  _ dating _ them normally.

Personally, Hashi agreed with Izuna a bit (he knew better than to admit it though). Madara could be a bit over the top when irritated and could use with some sex.

And then a thought popped into his head. 

So he offered the fleshlight to Madara. If looks could kill…

Hashi had assured Madara that he was clean and that, thanks to whatever seals Tobi had placed on it, it felt like having sex with a virgin every time!

It took some arguing and a little bit of wrestling to get Madara to agree (aka, pin Madara down) to use the fleshlight.

It didn’t take long at all to convert Madara to his way of thinking. 

After that, every weekend the two would spend the entire day pounding into the fleshlight, passing it back and forth between them. Going from Hashi’s nicely thick and overly long cock to Madara’s slightly shorted but  _ stupidly  _ fat cock.

Tobi quickly stopped bothering to go out at all on weekends after the one time he’d been stuck in a parking lot for hours as he clutched his stomach growing fatter and fatter with seed (not to mention ruining his upholstery when all of that cum leaked through his pants once they were done.

One weekend, Hashi and Madara were celebrating Madara’s birthday and decided to really go all out with their toy. They got some enhancers (similar to Viagra but not requiring a prescription) so that they wouldn’t need to take breaks like they normally did.

Though considering that those ‘breaks’ were only as long as it takes for the other one could find their orgasm and pass the toy back…

Well, it wasn’t long before Hashi got impatient while Madara was using the toy and shoved two fingers inside the fleshlight to stretch it open  _ just _ enough for Hashi to start forcing his way in there was well.

Neither could hear Tobi, in his room, as he cried into his pillows, begging his tormentors to please not do that to him!

Once Hashi’s cock was inside the toy, he took over for Madara, his larger hands better able to grip the toy, making it just shy of too tight on their cocks and pumped it up and down.

That evening, Hashi decided to give the fleshlight to Madara to keep over the weekend. Madara had tossed it into his bag and then followed Hashi to Tobi’s room. Hashi had wanted Madara to goad Tobi into maybe singing happy birthday to him or to maybe give him (another) one of his experiments as a present.

Only for them to find Tobi unconscious on his bed, stomach stretched painfully taunt with cum and leaking out of his ass and mouth by the cup full.

They stared at the younger man in shock, wondering when Tobi became a sexual deviant and how they could have missed the amount of people needed to cum this much moving in and out of the house.

And then Madara had a thought. He pulled out the flesh light and pulled it back onto his (admittedly hardening) cock and gripped it tightly. To their shock, the flow of cum out of Tobi’s ass stopped, his ass suddenly seeming to clench itself up tightly.

Hashi stared at Tobi’s ass in bafflement before glancing at Madara and noticing that the toy was out.

The toy with seals etched inside.

That felt like fucking a real asshole.

_ Ah. _

Hashi made sure to let Madara know that he hadn’t known about  _ any _ of this happening, swallowing thickly as he realized that he’d been fucking his brother for  _ months _ and had likely taken his virginity.

“So… what do we do now?”

Madara’s answer to that was to slowly start working the flesh light over his cock. In the name of friendship, Hashi would of course end up joining him. But, instead of dumping their loads inside of the toy as per usual, they chose to kindly shoot their seed all over Tobi’s face, body and ass. With all of the cum on the floor, Tobi would likely be rolling in it anyway.

So they felt no guilt in covering him in their juices and leaving him discarded on the floor like trash once they were done.

Every weekend would start to become like this. Hashi had even developed the habit of peeking into Tobi’s room as he jacked off into the younger man’s ass, watching as he writhed and moaned on the bed with each thrust. At least until Madara installed cameras in Tobi’s bedroom so that they could watch it together any time. It was the perfect sort of porn.

But eventually, it wasn’t enough. Now that Hashi  _ knew _ that it was his little brother that he was abusing, he found himself thinking of it often.

He got a ribbon and used it to tie the fleshlight around his cock one morning before putting on a loose fitting yukata and calling Tobi down for breakfast. He watched it delight as Tobi’s now ever-present limp was more pronounced than usual. And all throughout breakfast, he would squeeze the fleshlight on his cock or jerk it a little, watching Tobi wince or jump slightly while trying to keep all expressions off of his face.

On days where he didn’t leave the house, Hashi would do this  _ all day _ .

One weekend, after taking out all of their lust and aggression out on Tobi’s body, Madara started rooting around in Tobi’s desk and closet. He crowed in triumph when he eventually found what he had been looking for, Tobi’s notes on this particular seal as well as his collection of spare fleshlights.

And he proceeded to copy those seals into two more fleshlights. 

One for himself to use and one extra for later.

But then he found himself pausing. He glanced at the extra three fleshlights, at Tobi and then at those notes. 

He walked over to Tobi, grabbed him by the hair and had Hashi hold his mouth open as Madara used Tobi’s tiny etching pen to inscribe a modified version of those seals at the entrance of his throat, only visible with a dentist looking all the way in your mouth.

And added those modded seals onto the extra fleshlights.

Both men smiled widely and retreated back to Hashi’s room, pulling up the video feed so that they could watch Tobi’s body as Hashi slowly started stretching out Tobi’s throat while Madara fucked his ass.

Now that Madara had his own fleshlight, he was all too happy to take a page from Hashi and tie it to his dick, often leaving Tobi with two hard or soft cocks filling his ass for hours everyday, outside of when they were taking a shower or going out into public. 

But, in addition to that, he talked to Hashi about simply not removing the fleshlight once they were home. If Tobi could take all of their jizz, he could take all of their piss to, after all. The albino was the perfect cock-warmer after all, why should they have to take him off?

Tobi was spending more and more time in his room to hide the way he couldn’t really sit down anymore with his ass gaping as it was or the way he was almost always bloated with some strangers cum and piss.

And then… Izuna had his birthday. And Madara gave him his new fleshlights. He was kind enough to mention that there were seals connecting the fleshlights to a real live person.

But he also told Izuna that said person was a total whore that often allowed themselves to take multiple cocks up their ass or down their throat for hours at a time and all of the other things that Hashi and Madara had been doing.

Which was all true, for a certain definition of “allowed.”

So double penetration became triple and walking was no longer truly possible.

And then… well, Hashi remembered the etched dildo that he had stolen along with the fleshlights.

So one night, he crept into Tobi’s room and leaned over the bed. Tobi was unconscious, as he now was every night due to everyone working off the stresses of the day on his body. Hashi took the dildo and started stroking it, smirking as he saw Tobi’s cock grow into hardness.

Satisfied that his theory was proven true, he turned Tobi over onto his stomach. His ass was open wide to the air, both Hashi and Madara’s cock permanently stuck inside the hole at the end of everyday. He slowly worked the dildo inside, groaning softly at the feel of another cock stretching out that hole further. He started fucking Tobi’s hole with it, watching as his little brother flushed and moaned in pleasure, likely the for the first time in a long while.

It wasn’t long before that virgin cock was twitching in orgasm. But instead of cum shooting out of it, Tobi’s stomach stretched a little with the added seed.

Pleased at the sight, Hashi pulled the dildo out of Tobi’s ass. He untied the fleshlight from his cock and pulled it off before shoving the dildo inside of it. He then started pushing his own cock in alongside it and tying the fleshlight down again and heading off to bed.

It was nearly another year before Izuna found out who his fleshlight was. He had stopped by Hashi’s house to grab something from his brother’s car, knowing that Madara would be there. Not having seen his former rival for a while and wanting to antagonize him, Izuna had entered the house and gone straight for Tobi’s bedroom.

Only to see Tobi passed out and naked on his stomach on his bed, his hips jerking in time with the thrusts in and out of his asshole.

The thrusts made by people clearly not there.

And suddenly so many things made sense. Izuna was smart, he could already see how these courses of events took place.

So he felt no trepidation shoving off his pants and taking a place behind Tobi, gripping his hips tightly and shoving his cock into that worthless hole. He had been planning on spending the afternoon inside of his fleshlight anyway, after all.

Of course, Hashi and Madara noticed Izuna’s presence on the video, not just in a fleshlight, within minutes and used it to further their own pleasure.

That night, without asking, Izuna simply picked up Tobi and took him home.

It would be nearly two weeks before Hashi would see his brother again.

Tobi would come to believe that it was Izuna that had been the reason for so many fucking him this whole time. What else could he think upon waking up under the Uchiha, cock pumping in and out of him and mouth covered with a heavy hand.

What else could he think about being kept in a room for days on end, intentionally bound to a bed (instead of unintentionally weighed down by cum) to be used as someone’s personal jerk off toy.

What else could he think about having his face smashed into Izuna’s lap as he was facefucked into unconsciousness day after day?

What else could he think about being left wherever Izuna sought cause to fuck him; in the shower before work, bent over a kitchen table during breakfast, on the floor in front of the couch after a long night of facefucking, under the dining table after he had been bent over and tied to the underside of the table so that Izuna could bounce Tobi’s ass up and down on his cock while eating dinner, and so on.

But then he was dragged by the hair, tossed into the trunk of a car and brought back home to his brother.

And, before he could sigh in relief, he would find himself being bent over and a cock shoved into his naked ass, Hashi complaining all the while about Izuna keeping him and Madara from being able to watch their usual Tobi porn as they jacked off into the fleshlights every day!

And then he was looking down at a pair of familiar feet before his head was being lifted up by his hair and Madara’s overly fat dick was stretching his throat out. 

And he  _ recognized  _ this cock. He recognized this cock and the one in his ass.

_ Hashi _ had been his rapist this whole time, hadn’t he? He was  _ always _ taking stuff from Tobi’s room.

Arms still bound behind his back, Tobi couldn’t have argued this treatment even if he had wanted to.

Still on their cocks, Tobi was lifted off of his feet and taken back to his cum stenched room where he spent the rest of the weekend being truly gangbanged for the first time in his life. As per usual, he was left at the end of the day, thrown onto the floor like trash and obscenely full of their cum.

Eventually, they would all grow older and find people to date and marry. 

Tobi would find himself in a little sealed and hidden closet in Hashi’s family home, arms bound folded behind his back and in a seated position above a quietly self flushing toilet. His body had already learned to subsist entirely on cum and piss and he would eventually learn how to breathe around even two cocks forcing their way down his throat.

Which would serve him well.

Things… sometimes got lost during moves, hidden in the wrong box or thrown away accidentally. 

Of course, whenever one of them lost a fleshlight, a new one would be purchased and etched to replace it. Most of those lost toys would be found and abused years later by overly hormonal kids/teenagers.

But others…

One would be found by a worker at a landfill. He would take the throat fleshlight home and spend his weekends and weeknights wrecking it over his cock.

One would be found by a homeless man in a dumpster and it would be used by him, his friends, and anyone that managed to steal it away if he took his eyes off of it for too long. Within a decade over five dozen people in addition to Hashi and the Uchihas would have sampled Tobi’s holes, with nine people currently in possession of the fleshlights. They would be stolen and borrowed and sold on the internet time and time again. 

And, every now and again, someone would notice the etchings on the inside of the fleshlight and if they were particularly careful/masterful, a new one would be made.


	8. How Tobirama got his summoning contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I'm (mostly) just taking Tobirama or Konoha Founders based prompts. I need to get all of my cravings with these people out of my system, I think.
> 
> But obviously, regardless of whether or not I write it right now, I'm always happy to hear new ideas for stories or ways to torture my characters.
> 
> (Also, I'm thinking about branching into FFVII porn. Is that a thing that's popular on here??)

How Tobirama got his summoning contract

Senju generally just  _ did not _ have summons. The Nara had their deer and the Uchiha had their cats and their birds, but the Senju had none.

Tobirama had always just assumed that it was because their clan had no central talents, jack of all trades as their clan was.

This wasn't the case.

It was because summons treated Senju very different compared to the other clans, and many had decided that it wasn't worth it.

But Tobi was ever curious and wanted a summons for the sheer usefulness that came with having one.

So, after finishing a long term mission weeks earlier than expected, Tobi went about trying to get himself a summons.

Time moved differently in the summons dimension, hours passing you by there in the space of one minute in the real world.

So Tobi enters that dimension and is greeted first by the snow leopards, who all think he smells very nice and looks oh so pretty.

They tell him that in order to receive his own summons, he would have to undergo a trial. At the end of which, he would receive his own summons that he would need to raise and train from scratch, in addition to forming a formal contract with the snow leopards as a whole to aid the new cubs in their development.

Not questioning any of this, Tobi agrees.

So the leopards lead him deep into their home, a deep cave within a snowy mountainside. To Tobi's relief, there are thick furs laid about on the ground, offering him warmth and a softer place to sit.

He was less relieved when he was told to remove his clothes, as was customary for this ritual.

Not wanting to come across as even  _ slightly _ rude to his potential summons, Tobi did so and set himself down on his stomach as directed.

He wasn't expecting several leopards, each nearly twice his weight, to settle themselves on top of upper body and legs.

Not did he expect a thick scratchy tongue to start lapping at his asshole and lick its way into him.

Tobi gasped and shook and struggled, unused to this sort of sensation. Not that struggling really helped, the weight of the cats turning his struggles to little more than vibrations.

The cat at his asshole kept up its ministrations for what felt like hours, with Tobi coming over and over, spilling his seed onto the thick furs beneath him.

It was only when Tobi was stretched enough for the leopard to fit its entire long tongue inside, the tip intentionally rubbing against his prostate just long enough to work Tobi into a sobbing dry orgasm, that they finally pulled away.

Tobi had relaxed, panting breathlessly, figuring that they must be done now.

The poor little virgin had no idea that what he'd experienced was only considered _ foreplay _ for a reason.

Which was to open him up wide enough to accept the leopard's massive cock.

Tobi screamed, clawing at the furs as that barbed sick slowly forced its way inside of his still too tight passage. Even if he hadn't been weighed down by that group of living blankets, those barbs would have prevented him from getting all too far.

Once fully seated inside of Tobi, the leopard rutted into him with abandon. In this, Tobi was just a hole to be filled, a tool to help increase the numbers of their species.

Which he would surely do well.

The leopard fucked Tobi until it reached its own orgasm, before slowly pulling out, ripping Tobi up deep inside all the more.

And then another took it's place.

And another.

And another.

By the time every cat had gotten their fill of him, Tobi was splattered with cum and covered in deep bite marks, too weak to move even though he was no longer weighed down.

And every time he started to get his energy back, whenever he so much as  _ moved _ , another leopard  _ coincidentally _ decided that that was the perfect time to fill Tobi up once again.

They didn't bother to tell him about his impending pregnancy, assuming that he would figure it out himself. Which meant that Tobi didn't find out that he was pregnant until the cubs started actively moving inside of him. Even the weight gain had just been brushed off as being overfull with cum or meat from the leopards' hunts.

Though, it was less "actively moving," and more "actively on their way out."

To say that Tobi was surprised was an understatement.

It was only upon being given his first leopard cub, freed from his body after eleven hours of pushing out the too large cub from his too small body, that Tobi remembered why he was here in this cave at all.

He had spent over three months being fucked near constantly and had thus forgotten that the cats had pulled him into this cave to be anything other than a sex toy.

Whatever happiness that had appeared at the realization of having his own summons disappeared at the feeling of another cub attempting to make its way out.

Not to mention to 2 that followed.

Once had finally birthed the last of his litter, nineteen hours later, Tobi collapsed into unconsciousness, glad for his ordeal to finally,  _ finally _ be over.

Only to wake up to find himself being filled once more.

Maybe the leopards  _ had _ squirreled him away to be their fuck toy?

But in actuality, the leopard summon clan got very few visitors and thus bred very infrequently. They wanted to take advantage of the fertile bitch that had fallen into their laps.

In the real world, only two weeks (out of Tobi's three week deadline to return home) had passed.

But for Tobi, although he didn't age, four years had passed. Enough for a total of sixteen pregnancies.

And eighty-three cubs.

Tobi stumbled out of the summons dimension on shaky legs, cum still coating every inch of his body, even if for once his insides were empty of it.

Clutching his stomach, he redressed himself as he hid in the bushes, still shaking from childbirth.

Tobi would never know it, but he was one of the lucky ones. Oftentimes, Senju were simply never given back, kept as a breeding tool for whichever summoning clan had stumbled upon them first.

Tobi made his way home, content with the idea that all of this would be behind him.

He had no idea that the summons attraction to him as a Senju was an innate thing. 

That even his own personal summons, his children, would feel it.

That, in training them, they would have easy access to them. That snow leopards matured so quickly.

That his brother would stumble upon him in the forest ground that he used for training his summons in secret, pinned on his stomach as both ends were used by his "teenaged" summons, neither quite knowledgeable enough to know that only one end could be impregnated.

He was so focused on his own pain, on the barbs scratching up his mouth, throat and ass, that he didn't even sense Hashi come near.

So as his cubs spent the next three hours treating his body like a too tight sleeve for their dicks, he had no idea that Hashi was watching from the trees, stroking himself in time with the leopards' thrusts.

Or that Hashi would take advantage of him falling unconscious after the fact to wring his own pleasure out in Tobi's ruined asshole and throat.

Or that whatever change the leopards had created in him to allow him to carry their children, allowed him to carry human children as well. Had it only been his cubs (young enough to mostly be shooting blanks), he would have been fine.

But Hashi, even in his mid teens, is virile and more than capable to knock up someone as fertile as Tobi.

Tobi spends the next three months using genjutsu to hide his rapidly growing belly from his family, not wanting to admit to being impregnated (again!) by his own summons that he technically shouldn't have.

So, imagine his surprise when he goes into the forest to give birth and an actual human baby comes out.

Since his cubs are still so young and have been pinning him down every chance they got, Tobi assumed it was just a glitch due to their age and doesn't really question it.

He takes the three babies home and tells Hashi that they're orphans that he found abandoned and decided to adopt, with Hashi's permission as new clan head.

Hashi, who has fucked the unconscious Tobi and has thus been aware of his growing belly, is shocked (he knew about why Senju don't get summons so this… was unexpected for him too) but smiles and doesn't question his brother about it.

It doesn't stop him from intentionally knocking Tobi up again just because he can.

The third time was an accident. He had straight up forgotten that it was necessary to pull out due to being so used to releasing his load inside of Tobi.

The fourth time was intentional again.

The fifth time… the fifth time Tobi woke up as Hashi was pounding into him, the young leopards sleeping curled around Tobi's head. He had actually woken up from nearly died suffocating in one of the summon's fur, from being laid face down in it.

He had near silently gasped himself awake and then froze at the feeling of a distinctly barb-less cock stretching and pulling at his asshole. He had slowly turned to look over his shoulder, shocked to see his brother in the throes of pleasure as he took Tobi for a midnight ride.

Tobi was a genius. It wasn't hard for him to put the pieces together.

"...Anija?"

Hashi's eyes had flown open and he was so shocked by the sight of his little brother's wide red eyes staring up at him that he immediately came inside Tobi.

Tobi had gasped, clutching his stomach and realizing that he has  _ definitely  _ going to be pregnant again.

With his brother's children.

Tobi wasn't the type to cry but he felt he could blame that day's earlier childbirth for the tears that suddenly sprung forth.

Hashi, ever the oblivious big brother, had made his own attempt to soothe Tobi.

Though the fact that remained buried in Tobi's ass didn't really help.

He had reminded Tobi that Tobi had always wanted a large family. And that he was taking  _ such  _ good care of his older brother every night (every night?!) and he promised, promised, _ promised _ not to get Tobi pregnant again after that night.

But since Tobi was likely  _ already _ pregnant, surely it would be okay for Hashi to dump a couple more loads inside him tonight, right? And obviously, Hashi would have to release his cum in Tobi's throat from now on to  _ make sure _ that he didn't get any inside his little brother, right?

Tobi couldn't even bring himself to protest, always weak to his brother's desires and entirely _ over _ all of this shit besides that.

Years later, after starting their village and marrying the Uzumaki princess, Madara would make the mistake of sending one of his hawks over to drop off a note, letting Tobi know that Hashi would be staying late at the tower and would not make it for their weekly dinner.

In other words, Madara was all but sitting on Hashi and threatening him to do all of his paperwork or  _ Kami help him _ .

Well, the female hawk had pondered Tobi, taking in the sight and smell of this clearly ripe young man.

And considered.

Upon returning to the summon dimension, she spoke with the brand of summons that carried the scent that was heavy on Tobi.

She asked if she could use him too. She was pregnant but  _ busy _ and a nice warm nest for her chicks would be heavenly.

Ever helpful, but mostly because they liked messing with Tobi, the eldest pair of Tobi's snow leopards agreed to help out.

It was simply a matter of mounting Tobi and fucking him into submission (taking care to pull out instead of coming inside of the albino), over and over until Tobi had passed out in exhaustion and his asshole was gaping from overuse.

Allowing Madara's hawk to happily lay her clutch of soft eggs inside of him, the leopards using their cocks to very gently push those eggs as deep as they could go.

Pleased with the situation, the hawk had returned to the summons dimension and happily told her brethren about what she'd done.

Of course, they all wanted in on that.

Still unconscious, Tobi was unaware of the group of birds of varying species laying their eggs in his body, more and more added in and pushed in deep until they could fit no more.

That night Madara stopped by to grab dinner for Hashi to get him to stop complaining about missing out. The sight of Izuna's favorite harrier summon laying her eggs inside of an overstuffed and still unconscious Tobi had him stopping cold.

As did the large amount of casually chatting birds hanging out about the living room area.

Madara stared at them for a long time before glancing at the pair of lounging leopards in the corner.

They were all too happy to explain that they, along with several dozen more leopards, were birthed by Tobi after being deposited inside him by their fathers. And that, since Tobi made such a great bitch, they were letting the birds use him as a group nest since Hashi was no longer breeding him.

It took Madara a long time to wrap his mind around all of this. But then he realized that the Uchiha clan was about to have access to a great deal many more summons due to Tobi. That the birds could easily lay their earliest eggs inside of Tobi and let him carry them, allowing them to get pregnant _ much _ more often.

Nodding to himself, Madara picked up the scroll he had sent to Tobi earlier that day and, once all the birds were done, he used it to press those eggs even deeper inside Tobi. Then he pushed the scroll in after it, pushing and pushing until he was nearly elbow deep inside of Tobi's ass before taking his hand out, leaving Tobi plugged and with no way of emptying out without help.

He then grabbed Hashi's dinner and left Tobi like that.

Tobi obviously was not pleased upon waking to find himself as full as he had been full term with Hashi's quadruplets. But no amount of arguing could convince his asshole summons that he was anything other than a breeding hole for summons (it's not their fault, that's how all of the older leopard summons talk about Tobi, when not discussing how much they regret giving up such a perfect fuck toy).

And they…  _ may have  _ already promised some other species of summons a chance at having kids in Tobi?

And you just  _ can't _ break a promise to a summons, even one made by proxy.

And Hashi, always happy to see his brother waddling around, heavy under the weight of the consequences of someone else's orgasm, sided with the leopards about how important it was to follow through on this promise. 

It wasn't like Tobi had anything better to do, with all the kids about to enter the academy!

So he allowed it.

He carried eggs for the Uchiha birds three times, bent over for the Hatake wolves five times, sobbed under the Nara deer twice, let the Yashagoro snakes burrow deep inside him and lay their clutches five times and so on and so on.

At four or five pregnancies a year, Tobi spent far too much time bloated with children.

It was only seven years later that the summons all felt satisfied with their numbers.

At which point, Madara, newly minted Nidaime (Hashi retiring the  _ moment _ he thought he could get away with it), decided it was time to have children of his own, at Izuna's suggestion.

Which was as easy as entering Tobi's home, forcibly bending him over the table he'd been cleaning, and shoving his cock into that freshly tightened hole. A couple of quick rounds and he could be certain of his bloodline continuing on within Tobi's over-fertile body.

There was no rhyme or reason to when Madara approached Tobi. Some years he would only visit Tobi the one time. Others, he would find himself essentially turned into Madara's sex slave, tied up in a room to do nothing but warm Madara's cock and birth his children (or the children of the common cat summons of the Uchiha clan).

When he wandered home after one such year, he found himself pulled into a dark alley by a group of drunken Hatake and fucked into the wall, bent over a dumpster, passed around and eventually discarded in the large dumpster when they were done.

Of course, the general populace was unaware of Tobi's quick pregnancies, so upon finding the men who had just fathered more children in him, they didn't believe him for a moment, leaving him with their bastards to raise.

This wouldn't be the last time that happened.

Whenever Madara (or occasionally Hashi) took Tobi home as a toy or breeder and sent him away again days or months later, it was always with him barely dressed and covered in cum in the middle of the night. 

It shouldn't have surprised Tobi to realize that people would see him and think, "fair game/open season." 

Because he was still mostly only carrying Madara and Hashi's kids, it took him a while to realize that sending him out this way, to surely be raped and bred, was on purpose.

But he'd already carried eleven kids from strangers by then, so what did it matter?

What did it matter that he'd been raped in an alleyway by the Hatake? Or that he'd been raped behind some bushes by a Inuzuka man and his three hounds? Or that he'd been raped in the pool of a public bath by the newest generation of Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clan heads?

What did it matter that his house was growing full of children and animals that no one but Tobi would claim?

Not much.

Tobi spent the majority of his time indoors, caring for his own children or making more children for someone else, so he was rarely seen or even thought about by the people of Konoha.

They didn't know that a solid two thirds of the summons that they used had come from between Tobi's legs. Or that many of their strongest ninja had as well. Or that the worthless slut that many of them vaguely remembered using and abusing on drunken nights was the brother of their first Hokage. 

But one thing they did know was that he raised strong "orphans."


	9. It's my birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having problems with my laptop for... just a stupid amount of time, and I got sick of typing on my phone. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Still happily taking Konoha Founders story ideas.

Madara could admit that he had something similar to a crush on Tobirama, who swung between hating and vaguely tolerating him, depending on how Madara was treating Hashirama that day.

Something similar because it was mostly a physical reaction to the albino.

So, as both a joke and an act of kindness, Izuna got Madara a hooker for his birthday weekend.

One that was supposed to look a lot like Tobi.

And boy, did he look like Tobi.

The thought that he would have a full 48 hours to do anything he wanted to the man before him was intoxicating. So much so that, before the man could even say one word, Madara was pulling him into the house, shoving him down to floor on his ass, and stuffing his cock between those pretty pink lips.

Madara was  _ so  _ glad he had thought to take a high dose of both of the stimulants that got him through years of exams as well as an aphrodisiac that would last him just as long.

He was also glad that Izuna had known his brother well enough to spring for the “No Limits” package.

Because that first hour was a good indication of what the rest of that weekend would be like for his paid slut. 

\----xxxx----

While Madara did take a moment to savor the feeling of that warm mouth, he didn’t hesitate to force his cock all the way down Fake Tobi’s throat. He clutched at that soft white locks, as soft as he had imagined the real Tobi’s hair would be, and hammered that tight throat with abandon. The whore clutched at his pants but was good enough at his job to not actively struggle.

Though it was possible that the lack of air had something to do with that.

By the time Madara was spilling his first load down the fake’s throat, the other man’s pale arms had fallen limp at his sides. Leaving Madara to sigh and pick his toy up to take to his bedroom.

Expecting the fake to be relatively prepared, Madara didn’t bother with wearing a condom or prepping the fake any further than simply pouring some lube on his asshole and on Madara’s cock. 

And then he forced his way in.

And it was  _ tight. _ It was so tight, like the fake was a virgin or had had his asshole surgically tightened somehow. 

Either way, he was well worth the price!

The fake regained consciousness about 45 minutes in. He buried his face in Madara’s pillows and let out muffled cries and groans. When Madara’s hips started stuttering, his orgasm rushing up fast, the fake jerked up, mouth opening as if to protest the inevitable. 

And it  _ was _ going to be inevitable. Not interested in hearing any protests, Madara shoved the fake’s face back into the pillows, holding him down as he shoved those last few thrusts in just a little bit harder. As he finally came, he lay down onto the albino’s back.

“Just be quiet. If you’re not on birth control, that’s not my fault,” he muttered into that soft hair.

And, just to be spiteful, he began thrusting anew, intent on making sure that the dumb slut left his home with child. Those next few hours were happily spent telling the fake that he’d look so pretty with a baby filling his belly. That Madara hoped he would spend the rest of his life caring for Madara’s child, thinking of him every time he saw those distinctive Uchiha features.

By the third time Madara unloaded inside the fake, he had once again stopped struggling.

For the rest of the weekend, the fake didn’t bother trying to speak again. He simply lay there, exhaustion lining his features as Madara used him to wring out orgasm after orgasm until, by Sunday night, he was having dry orgasms. 

The fakes muffled cries and his own pleased groans, not to mention his insulated room, made it impossible to hear the cellphone he’d left downstairs ringing or the knock on his door that had occured a couple hours after he’d started fucking his toy.

On Monday morning, Madara stretched, still feeling relaxed and loose despite his exhaustion and rolled onto his side to look at the passed out hooker beside him. He smiled at the man and reached down to grope at his cock. 

Even after everything, that nap was more than enough to allow his cock to come back to life.

Maybe one more time…

The fake woke up to Madara driving one last load up his ass. He was then pulled up to his feet roughly, dragged back downstairs and shoved out the back down with his wrinkled clothes stuffed into his arms. 

“Thanks for the fun weekend,  _ mommy, _ ” he said with a smirk, delighting in the way the fake’s face flushed and an arm instinctively touched his stomach. 

And then Madara shut the door in the hooker’s face, leaving him standing naked in the morning cold covered in layers upon layers of dried seed.

\----xxxx----

It was a couple of days before Madara had a chance to see the real Tobi again. It was random, passing by each other the one time Tobi happened to be home when he visited Hashi. 

And immediately, all he could think of was that lovely weekend. Some part of that overload of lust must have shown on his face because Tobi’s eyes immediately grew wider and he all but ran from the house. 

Which was a shame. 

But it did give Madara the idea to swing by Tobi’s empty bedroom on the way out. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he snuck into the room and found himself jerking off in Tobi’s bed, before finally shooting his load on the underside of Tobi’s pillow. 

He had figured his seed would be long since dried before Tobi went to be that night. 

He had no idea that Tobi would be waiting in his car around the corner for Madara to leave. Or that Tobi generally turned his pillow over just before he fell asleep to lay on the cool side.

Only to have his face and hair covered in Madara’s cum.

And it kept happening. Tobi would get home to find his pillow or sheets or clothing covered in the cum of his brother’s best friend. For three weeks.

And Tobi couldn’t bring himself to say a word. 

At least, after those three weeks, it stopped. 

Only, two weeks later, for Tobi to wrinkle his nose in confusion as he showered. 

He glanced down at his body wash/shampoo and brought it to his nose. 

It smelled like cum.

For a moment, he thought that Madara had come in and mixed his cum in with Tobi’s body wash. Only to realize that it was cum with just enough dish soap in it to get it to lather. 

But he didn’t have anything extra in his bathroom. And Hashi was entertaining Mito and Toka, leaving the option of running for the kitchen or Hashi’s room for soap out. 

Tobi bit his lip and then sighed, and returned to his shower.

\----xxxx----

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Tobi started finding cum in the large tub of yogurt set aside for him in the fridge. No matter how many times he replaced it, there was always some in there by the next day. 

And the tub of cream cheese.

And the bottle of alfredo sauce.

And so on and so on. Always things that Hashi never touched.

It also shouldn’t have come to a surprise when Tobi started vomiting every morning. The first couple of times he had mistaken it for general sickness. But by the 6th day in a row, he had to come to terms with the fact that this was something else.

\----xxxx----

Several weeks later Madara woke up to knocking on his door. With a yawn he went down to greet his visitor, only to be surprised at the sight of Tobi on his doorstep.

He nearly mistook the man for the fake he had spent a weekend with before that unmistakable voice greeted him with, “Uchiha.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Madara blinked in surprise, a deep wrathful sense of jealously rising up in him at the thought that someone had gotten to Tobi first.

“Okay. And why are you  _ here? _ ”

Tobi stared at the man for a long moment. “It’s your child,” he said as if this should be obvious.

Madara twitched. It looked like he was caught for all of the tampering he did in Tobi’s house.

“I haven’t been inside you. And nothing I’ve done is capable of getting you pregnant.”

Tobi blinked  _ very _ hard, his earlier wariness replaced with an expression that said that he thought that Madara was the absolute  _ dumbest _ person he’s ever met.

“Is your memory going in your  _ old age, _ Uchiha? I spent an entire weekend in your bed! What were you expecting to happen?”

Madara’s eyes widened, at first in horror and then in delight. He had spent an entire weekend with the real Tobi. He had knocked up the real Tobi. 

And Tobi had (sort of, kind of) let him!

Which was all that Madara needed to know to recreate that weekend. Just like all those months ago, Tobi found himself yanked inside and utterly used. 

And he ended the weekend the same way, essentially tossed out on his ass with his clothes in his arms and covered in cum. 

\----xxxx----

Tobi realized that, even with the news that Madara had mistaken him for a prostitute, it was too much to expect the Uchiha to treat him with kindness.

So he told Hashi.

Everything.

He wasn’t sure what sort of reaction he had been expecting. But it wasn’t his brother’s gushing happiness at “The love story of the century.” 

It wasn’t wholehearted and genuine teasing at how attractive Tobi must be to get Madara to want someone outside their clan to carry his child, regardless of consent.

It wasn’t coming home the next day to Hashi, Madara and Izuna planning their wedding. 

It wasn’t coming home to find that all of his things had been moved to Madara’s place. Or that simply on the floor of his room wasn’t a reasonable alternative to moving in with that man (think of the child, Tobi!).

It wasn’t going to work the next day to find out that his notice had been given and he was no longer expected to show up, what with working around chemicals being bad for his child. 

That said, Tobi  _ wasn’t  _ surprised that living with Madara meant lots and lots of sex, from the time Madara got home to the time he left the next day. 

Or that, within days of having his first child, a set of twins, he would find himself impregnated once more. Madara had assured him that, between his job and his inheritance as clan head, he could afford to have as many children as he wanted.

And he wanted  _ a lot. _

As much as he hated being pregnant or being used as a breathing masturbatory aid, Tobi did love children and had always wanted to look after a lot of them.

He had just expected them to be Hashi’s.

This is… almost as good, he supposed.


	10. A Different Kind of Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double post!

Naruto and Sasuke had similar childhoods, but in a way that few would expect.

\----xxxx----

At age six, Naruto developed the “Sexy Jutsu,” with the idea that it would help him get out of trouble, by causing people to forget what he’d done.

And, well… It sort of worked.

The first time he’d used it, it was after he’d stolen a couple bags of bread from a shop owner a couple blocks from his home. He’d ran as fast as his little legs could take him but ran into a dead end from turning left one alleyway too early.

Watching the four angry shop owners make their way towards him, Naruto tried pulling one last move.

He turned himself into an overly buxom teenage girl, similar to the ones he’d seen in all of those magazines. With exaggerated curves in all the right places, those men had definitely forgotten about his crime.

But that didn’t mean he was allowed to get away. 

After all, showing that body to those men like that was an invitation if there ever was one!

So, instead of pausing or backing away, those men descended on Naruto, using his heavy breasts and tight holes for their own pleasure for hours.

Not only did they end up leaving the bread as payment, but…

Naruto had never felt so  _ loved. _

Every word out of those men’s mouths, aggressive as they were, were compliments. His cunt was so tight, his ass was made to milk cock, his mouth sucked cock better than any other whore they’ve ever been with. How much they loved his body...

He tried going up to one of those men on another day and transforming into his girl form, hoping to receive that love again. But he had only gotten sneers and insults.

It took some trial and error, but he eventually realized that they wouldn’t touch him in public where others would see him. So stealing something and leading them to some secluded corner was key.

He was eating every day now!

Even better, some of the men had figured out where he lived and decided to visit him at home. It was startling at first, having someone break into his home and shove his face into his pillows so that they could rape his normal small male form while berating him for not already being in his “bitch form”, but once he started leaving his front door unlocked and going to sleep in his girl form, it got easier.

Naruto learned to sleep deeply, knowing he would get no sleep if he woke up every time someone buried their cock inside of him. And sometimes the men would leave him food!

It sucked that none of them were willing to acknowledge him during the daytime or in public. But Naruto knew that once he became Hokage, they would love him just as much as they loved his body!

Oddly enough, Iruka-sensei was the only one who reacted to his jutsu in the way he originally intended. No matter how many times it was used on him, the man never tried to touch him.

It was weird.

So, the day after Naruto (finally!) got his headband, passed Kakashi’s test and became a full-fledged genin, Naruto made sure to track down Iruka, pull him into an alleyway, and ride the surprised man against a wall until Iruka couldn’t even cum anymore. 

As baffled as Iruka had been, he had still responded positively once his cock was buried in Naruto’s throat (and cunt and ass).

\----xxxx----

After the Uchiha had been massacred, Sasuke was alone. Unlike Naruto, he had no need for love. 

But everyone loved him. And everyone wanted him.

Adult women approached him with the idea of helping him restart his clan. He was just one boy, after all. And Sasuke, by himself, taking only one wife, would do little to nothing to renew his clan. Surely it was better to have as many children as possible. 

And to start as  _ soon _ as possible.

So these women brought him home with them. They lay him down and used their mouths to work his cock into hardness so that they could take them into their cunts and drain his cum into their wombs.

The ones that were married (or claimed to be married and only had male siblings or cousins), would bring their partners into the room with them. They would tell the traumatized child that the best way to ensure a pregnancy was to massage his prostate.

Something that could only be done with a cock in his ass. And, oh, finding the prostate could be  _ very _ difficult, so several rounds would be necessary.

And it was necessary to have sex throughout the whole pregnancy.

And that the more anal sex Sasuke had, regardless of whether or not he had penis-in-vagina sex, the more virile he would be. In fact, going  _ without _ anal sex for too long could make him impotent!

It’s not like Sasuke knew enough to protest any of this.

Which meant that it wasn’t long before Sasuke found himself lying face down as a line of men took their turns in his once tight ass as money secretly changed hands with the accounting nin that had long since been tasked with handling his family funds.

Like Naruto, Sasuke learned to sleep through these acts, intent on doing well in school, which he needed sleep to do.

And despite impregnating nearly 90 women by the time he became a genin, he had not once met any of his children. 

(Especially the ones born into actual clans. The clan heads were all very intent on bringing the Uchiha’s abilities into their bloodline without letting the other clans or the council become aware of it. It was to the point where every clan head’s wife had added two new half-Uchiha to their families, not to mention the dozens had by women specifically chosen by the clan head.)

\----xxxx----

All of this meant that, on their first mission out of the village, both Naruto and Sasuke attempted to have sex with him. Naruto, for the only type of love he knew and Sasuke, to make sure he was still virile by the time they got back into the village. 

As baffled as Kakashi was by this turn of events… they were pretty goddamn hard to turn down. 

With Naruto climbing into the lake or bath in his female form whenever Kakashi attempted to bathe, offering to wash every inch of Kakashi’s body. Or Sasuke stating bluntly how badly he needed Kakashi’s cock and offering him a blowjob to get him worked up if his being male was a problem. 

And then the time they both came up to him at the same time from different directions, expecting Kakashi to be alone. And both talking at the same time before they’d even seen one another. 

And realizing that they had the same goal. 

And, for the first goddamn time, working together for a common goal.

(Kakashi didn’t know if he should be grateful for that…)

Simultaneously deciding that they were no longer willing to take no for an answer, the children had rushed him. But Kakashi was a jounin, and one of the best at that, so it didn’t work.

That said, being on bed-rest after their first battle with Zabuza made him decidedly easier prey. Which meant he woke up to Naruto and Sasuke taking turns riding his cock while the other sucked or fondled his balls. By the time both had gotten off of him and were finishing him off by taking turns deep throating his cock, Kakashi had given up on protesting any of this.

(It didn’t help that the overly competitive little brats had been trying to determine who could take Kakashi’s impressively large cock deeper into their throats or hold themselves down there the longest, both nearly passing out on his cock multiple times before he had finally shot his load all over their faces.)

Kakashi was reluctant to admit that it was the best sex he’d ever had. 

But he also did  _ not _ have the energy for this shit, what with the chakra exhaustion. So he had offered what little chakra he could spare to summon his largest nin-dog, Bull, to take care of them (because it probably would be inappropriate for them to go around fucking people outside of their village, and even those kids knew that).

Which was… entertaining to watch. Naruto, used to being gangbanged much more roughly than Sasuke had taken Bull’s massive cock with ease. And while he had been startled by the knot and the gut-swelling amount of cum that the dog had left in him, he had taken it happily.

Sasuke had had to bury his face in his hands to muffle his cries and moans as Bull mounted him, dissolving into a sobbing mess by the time Bull pulled out of his gaping hole.

Which, of course, is when Sakura walked in.

Kakashi was all too happy to feign sleep and let her two fucked out teammates explain what was going on (as if it were reasonable and normal). And even though it was all fucking  _ weird _ she was clearly unwilling to actually question Sasuke on any of it.

It sucked that Sasuke’s desire to not have to get used to yet another teammate to replace her kept Sakura as the only one not allowed to have sex with her Sasuke.

But it was great that Sakura being in the loop meant that Kakashi didn’t have to bother hiding the way he allowed Naruto and Sasuke to ride him whenever they wanted on their way back.

But it irritated Sakura. She had really, really wanted to have sex with Sasuke and have his kids. Though it’s true that she didn’t want anyone taking her place on their team. The only way to avoid that was for both of her teammates to be benched along with her. 

She had hoped that Naruto would eventually end up benched, what with bouncing back and forth between his normal form and that “bitch form” of his. 

But nothing. 

From what she could determine, Naruto had all the working organs but no eggs.

So, she wanted to fix that.

It took a couple weeks of searching, but she found some medication for women that had incredible difficulty producing eggs. And then she thought, what if Sasuke keeps going even with both of his teammates down for the count???

So she started recommending that he start having sex with Kakashi (and only with Kakashi) in a female form, using the Sharingan to copy Naruto’s jutsu. If having anal sex makes him more virile, having sex in both holes should be even better, right?

And he actually bought it. Both of them did. At that point, all she had to do was put a couple crushed pills in their food (when it turned out they each only needed 1 due to being very young) and letting them loose on Kakashi.

Team 7 didn’t take the Chuunin exam that year. 

After all, Kakashi was reluctant to bring it up to them once he’d scented them pregnant with his cubs. And once the team had learned that they were pregnant (ahem… a couple months later when getting rid of it was no longer an option), there was obviously no excuse left for Sasuke to not make Sakura pregnant too!

Upon finding his last genin was now  _ also _ pregnant, Kakashi had sighed and decided to reopen the old Hatake compound for them all to live in.

Though he did order Sakura, along with her overly pregnant teammates, to clean the compound and make it livable once more. Sure, he could have hired other genin to do the task, but he kind of loved watching Naruto and Sasuke stubbornly struggle under the weight of his children, unwilling to ask for help.

All of that meant that Orochimaru was never able to find, let alone mark Sasuke. And with most of the village unaware of where the team was (the Hokage had been the only one aware and that knowledge had accidentally died with him), Kakashi was free to keep his little team at home, filling his ancestral home with life (after quietly faking their deaths on a mission, of course!).

Between his high earning ability as one of the best jounin, and the untouched inheritance from both his father, his mentor,  _ and _ the Uchiha clan (due to taking over fiduciary duties and control upon being made Sasuke’s sensei and guardian), Kakashi had more than enough money to take care of his large family for decades to come! 


	11. Online Dating Gone Wrong 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might link this work and Taking What You Need together. They're essentially the same thing, even if they weren't intended to be.

It started out from a prank.

Not that Itachi  _ knew _ that.

Deidara had offhandedly recommended the website to him with the note that it would be much easier for someone of Itachi’s position to find a partner there.

(In other words, Deidara was sure that someone with a stick as far up their ass as Itachi kept his would probably be popular on the site.)

Considering the fact that Itachi did eventually need to marry and produce an heir, he hadn’t really questioned it. Nor had he bothered to do any research into the website or look past the site's tastefully simple front page.

Which meant that Itachi’s first foray into online dating was on a fetish roleplay website. 

As the heir to their family and the then-future/now-current owner of the Uchiha family’s large conglomerate, Itachi had been raised in a very strict, sheltered environment. So, as intelligent as he was, he often deferred to others when it came to figuring out social norms and behaviors.

And, if he was being honest, he found himself deeply flattered and flustered by all the things Inheldra37 said to him in their messages.

Which is how he found himself in front of a park restroom in the middle of the night, some months after he’d joined that website. Gathering up his courage, Itachi entered the restroom at the time indicated in the message. There were only two stalls, both of them obviously empty at this time of night.

Itachi entered the stall furthest from the door and locked it behind him. With a fortifying breath, he stripped down completely, folding his clothes and leaving them on the toilet’s tank. He glanced around for a moment and was relieved to see that the stall was set up exactly as he’d been told it would be. 

There were three holes in the divider between Itachi’s stall and the one next to it. The bottom hole was large enough to fit your arm through with relative ease. The two upper holes were at the same height, just large enough to fit your hands alongside something thin. Something thin being a thick cloth rope that had been looped into the holes, the ends inside of the other stall.

With more boldness than Itachi really felt himself capable of, Itachi reached into his folded clothes, pulled out a large handkerchief and stuffed it into his mouth as he’d been directed. Then he stepped back to place his back against the connecting wall. He pressed his ass against the larger hole and slipped his wrists through into the holes and the looped rope.

He stood there, still and nervous for five minutes before he heard someone enter the restroom and slip into the stall next to him. There was a brief moment where he feared that maybe it was a stranger in the other stall (a stranger stranger than the stranger he’d been waiting for anyway). But then a soft chuckle rang out, deep and modulated by a voice changer of some kind.

_ “Good boy. _ Let’s have some fun.”

Itachi shivered but otherwise remained still in anticipation. He let out a soft gasp when he was suddenly jerked back against the wall by his wrists. The rope had been pulled in tight in the other stall and tied around his wrists, preventing Itachi from getting more than an inch or two away from the way even if he tried.

There was some rustling in the other stall then, causing Itachi to sigh in relief. In exchange for Itachi taking care of his own prep work, his partner had offered to purchase the condoms. Which only made sense. Itachi had zero experience with purchasing such things and the other man had gushed about an ultra-thin brand of condoms that made protected sex almost as pleasurable as bare-backing.

Itachi’s asshole, thoroughly lubed and currently filled with a cucumber wrapped in plastic (since his partner was kind enough not to push a virgin into going dildo shopping on their own), twitched and momentarily clamped down as the object stuffing him was slowly pulled out. 

“Fuck. You got yourself all nice and wet for me, didn’t you,” the man muttered softly, the head of his cock rubbing against Itachi’s once tight hole, slowly popping that cock head in and out of his ass.

Itachi closed his eyes and moaned softly into the cloth in his mouth. His partner’s cock was even larger than he had expected! He had truly assumed that a cucumber would be more than thick enough to prepare him for the feeling of being fucked.

That was not the case.

After a couple more pops in and out of his tight anal ring, his partner stopped being gentle and immediately drove up deep to the hilt. Itachi let out a muffled cry as his ass was suddenly and brutally violated by that large cock. 

The other man was clearly chasing his own pleasure, rutting into Itachi with no hesitation or consideration. Itachi whined low in his throat and struggled a little. He tried to pull away just a little, just to slow down the speed of those thrusts. But with his wrist pulled tight against the wall, Itachi couldn’t find the purchase to pull more than an inch away from the wall. 

And with a nearly foot long cock buried deep inside his ass, that one inch meant nothing.

It wasn’t long before the young CEO simply resigned himself to this brutal fuck. 

The entire time, his partner was muttering, low enough that Itachi could barely hear him over the sounds of Itachi’s muffled cries and the thumps of a groin/ass hitting the dividing wall.

“Perfect fucking ass. God, wish I could take this ass with me so I never have to jack off. Don’t worry, you little fuck hole, I’m going to use every single one of these condoms on you. We’ve got all damn night!”

The man quickly made good on that promise. Within minutes, his thrusts started getting more and more erratic until he was pushing in deep and shooting his load inside of the condom. Immediately, Itachi felt a rush of hot liquid fill his insides. His eyes shot open wide with a gasp at the sensation. 

The condom must have broken at some point! 

Itachi began waving his hands around, trying to get his partner’s attention, to get him to pull out and limit how much of that thick virile load remained inside him. But to no avail! Already, his partner was thrusting again, churning up that thick cream into a mess inside of Itachi.

Itachi tried harder to get his partner’s attention and jerk himself away from the wall.

But, between that set up and the gag deep in his mouth, there was no getting away. 

Itachi closed his eyes and whined. Being a virgin, he hadn’t been on birth control prior to this. And, the entire point of his partner bringing the condoms had been so that they wouldn’t have to wait a week or two for Itachi to set a doctor’s appointment, purchase birth control and wait for it to be fully effective.

It looks like they should have waited.

Itachi shuddered and let his chip drop to rest against his chest. He was going to get pregnant! He would have to have a talk with his partner about not using those condoms later. 

If he was lucky, maybe one load wouldn’t be enough to make him catch!

Those hopes were quickly dashed as he felt his partner release inside of him  _ again, _ shooting continuously for nearly a minute, Itachi’s stomach already beginning to swell a little from the amount of seed inside of him.

But then his partner pulled out!

Itachi let out a huff of relief as jizz spurted out of his ass against the wall, wetting his ass and legs even as his partner was kept clean and protected from the mess he’d made inside of Itachi.

And then, inside of feeling himself being cut loose, Itachi heard his partner  _ leave. _ Just as the panic began to set in, the door opened again and his partner reentered the restroom and the stall. There was more rustling with those useless condoms and then he was being entered once again.

By a much thicker cock.

Itachi turned his head back to stare at the dividing wall in mounting horror. Someone else was fucking him.

_ Someone else was fucking him! _

But, as with his partner, Itachi simply had no way of getting away! He had no choice but to remain stuck in that stall as this new man took him for another brutal ride, made worse by the way that thick cock threatened to prolapse his once virgin hole with every backward pull.

His partner had apparently given his voice modulator to the new man, because he heard that same deep tinny voice when the man said, “Holy shit, he wasn’t kidding. This ass is like a clamp! What kind of fucking whore just gives their holes up like this in a public restroom? You’re fucking lucky it’s just us two around! You’d be stuck in here forever taking dick after dick if we did this during the daytime! God, yes! Come on, bitch squeeze me tighter! The sooner you get me off, the sooner you can go home!”

Itachi closed his eyes tightly and obediently clamped down as hard as he could around the cock in his ass. At this point, all he could do was try to get this man off faster and hope that at least  _ some _ of the condoms held up.

Those condoms were  _ all _ completely worthless. Every one of that man’s loads were left deep inside of Itachi, mixing with his first partner’s seed. With the way Itachi’s stomach was looking heavy with four loads of cum, there really was no way that he was going to be getting out here without at least one child in his womb.

It was at that moment that Itachi learned that his original partner hadn’t lent his voice modulator to his new rapist.

They were just partners taking turns.

Itachi let out a deep breathy groan, tears streaming down his face from the physical strain of holding load after load of the results of their pleasure deep inside of him. Four loads became six, became eight, became twelve. 

His legs were grabbed from underneath the short stalls, one hand from each man holding him up in alignment with that hole in the wall as he grew weaker from the weight of their seed in his belly. Anyone that saw him would have assumed that he was overdue with overly large quintuplets!

And, with each load, they complimented him on how fucking well he was milking their cocks, how he was still so goddamn tight even after going so many rounds on their thick longs cocks. How he’d clearly be able to handle ten or even twenty people jerking their cocks off with his ass for days at a time. How he was such an addicted cum slut that he was yanking the condoms straight off of their cocks and keeping them inside of him. How they hoped that those condoms would stay intact inside of Itachi because they had no intention of being dads, when the sluttiness of Itachi’s hole was the sole reason that their condoms were gone!

And, on some level, Itachi believed them. Because surely, if they had known that those condoms had broken inside of him the first time, they would have stopped, right? So it was clear that they simply  _ couldn’t _ know better, that they were assuming that the bloated condoms were simply stuck, unable to be pulled out.

So, of course, those men had no problem dumping load after load inside of Itachi and, once they were completely satisfied, shoving that plastic covered cucumber back inside of Itachi red gaping hole. 

Once his legs were released, Itachi immediately slid down to the ground, his still bound arms wrenched above his head by the act. 

“Oh! One more thing!” One of his partners said, a half laugh in their voice. And then Itachi felt a wet warmth all along his back. It took a moment for his fuck adled brain to realise that those men were  _ pissing on him. _ One was praying his back and ass while the other was soaking his still tied hands and wrists, piss ‘accidentally’ shooting into the hole that held Itachi’s hands and raining down on his head. 

Itachi closed his eyes as his hair grew wet with their waste, trying to keep as much of their piss out of his eyes as possible. 

His mouth wasn’t so lucky. The handkerchief that he’d use to gag himself was fairly large and incredibly thick, forcing his lips to remain slightly parted, allowing urine to leak in and soak the cloth. And there wasn’t really a way to turn away fully or keep it from streaming down his face no matter how he turned.

It was only once their cocks were unable to release any more fluids that Itachi’s arms were finally cut loose. Itachi flopped down into the massive puddle of piss on the dirty floor, whining when he landed face first into it.

“Thanks for the fun night, Crow. It’s about 4am, so you might want to get that slutty ass up and out of here before anyone else shows up to take you for a ride!” One of the men called out with a laugh as they left.

Itachi closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

\----xxxx----

It took about half an hour for Itachi to gain enough use of his arms to pull the gag out of his mouth. Sheltered, responsible former-virgin that he was, Itachi’s first thought was of not making an even larger mess. Which meant that he spent the next fifteen minutes struggling to get up under the weight of all of that cum so that he could sit down on the toilet. Then another five minutes of fumbling around his hole to get enough purchase to pull out the cucumber.

Itachi let out a deep relieved sigh as he felt the cum start to rush out of his ass. His initial plan had been to just stay on that toilet and let himself empty out fully. But twenty minutes later he was still half full and the door to the restroom was opening.

Itachi gasped silently, vividly remembering how certain his partners had been of the fact that he would undoubtedly end up stuck and used in that restroom for  _ days _ if anyone caught him in there.

So, instead of taking his time, Itachi shoved the cucumber back up his ass and struggled his way into his clothes. He managed to jog out as the newcomer was using the urinals, only getting a confused glance.

Itachi limped a block and a half (and how he regretted parking so far) to his car and slumped into his seat. He leaned back against the seat, not even caring how piss was soaking into his upholstery. Or how the cum was leaking out around that cucumber and soaking through his pants into the seats as well.

He was going to have his car professionally cleaned.

But all of that was much less important than…

Itachi stared down at his bloated stomach, biting his lip. He was probably going to get pregnant, wasn’t he?

Itachi took out his cell phone and pulled up the chat site with shaking fingers.

A normal person would probably leave an angry message about bringing an unknown party to the meeting, of ignoring his struggles and the hand pats that expressed panic. But all Itachi could think to send was:

“You shouldn’t use those condoms anymore. All of them broke inside of me. I… might end up pregnant. Is there any way that we can meet to discuss this?”

Within a couple minutes, his phone beeps to signify a reply.

“What is there to meet about? It’s not my fault that the condoms broke and I have no intention of being a dad to some whore’s kids. So that’s just going to have to be something you deal with on your own. If you really didn’t want to get pregnant, you should have pushed to wait until you were on birth control or gotten an implant or something. ”

Itachi stared at the message with mild horror. Before he had a chance to reply, another message came through.

“Besides, you should be happy. My buddy and I had a  _ great _ time inside of you. Raising our kids should be a small price to pay for giving us some mind blowing orgasms! And that’s not even adding the loads I’m going to blow thinking about how big you’re going to end up with my kids. If you hadn’t already drained me dry, I’d been jacking off right now.

God, we came inside you so many times! I hope you end up with multiples! I hope you spend the next 18 years looking at your kids and hoping that they’re just like me, the type of guy that knocks up any dumb slut willing to spread their legs. Because otherwise, they’ll end up like  _ you, _ and it’ll be a miracle if they don’t come home knocked up by the time they’re in high school.” 

Itachi felt a shiver growing down his back as he read the messages. He almost hated himself for the fact that his cock was twitching into hardness at the messages, as if it were an ingrained response built from months of conversations with this man. 

“You must have been raised pretty sheltered. I bet you didn’t even have that many people to hang out with normally. There’s exactly zero chance that you would have made it adulthood still a virgin otherwise. 

I wonder how many people have dreamed about ruining your life the way we have? I wonder how many people are going to go home and jerk off to pictures of you once you start showing?”

I wonder how long it’ll be before you get knocked up again.”

Itachi closed his eyes and whimpered, doubling over and reaching down, helpless to do anything other than jerk himself off in the face of his own worthlessness.


	12. Online Dating Gone Wrong 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for new, short (1-2 sentences or even just a word or two) ideas for new Naruto or MCU plots.

On some level, Itachi had still held out hope that he might, possibly, potentially,  _ not _ get pregnant.

Obviously, that wasn’t the case.

Itachi stared down at the positive pregnancy test and sighed softly. He had no idea why he was even surprised.

\----xxxx----

Starting from the day after his meetup with Inheldra37 and his friend, Itachi had made moves to train up a replacement CEO just in case.

(That he could have an abortion didn’t even occur to him. It wouldn’t occur to him until he was nearly seven months along.)

Which turned out to be a great idea, because Itachi started showing  _ much _ sooner than he had expected. Within three months, he was already starting to get a little bulge in his once flat stomach. And by four months, that bulge was noticeable enough that he could only vaguely hide it with loose jackets.

He had initially assumed that he was overeating as a result of cravings. According to his doctor, the truth was that he wasn’t eating enough. Eight kids needed a lot of food, after all.

Perhaps worse than becoming a single mother was the sneers he’d received from his little brother at his weight gain. From general insults about his weight to cold comments about letting his job as CEO get the better of him.

And Itachi couldn’t quite bring himself to tell Sasuke the truth.

\----xxxx----

At four and a half months, Itachi, newly retired, stood in his kitchen making dinner. He’d added a little extra to it to account for his own growing needs and to have some available for Sasuke and Naruto, who was spending the night. 

Said blond was currently sitting at the kitchen island, drawn by the scent of food and waiting for Sasuke to return from picking up a new game. 

Without looking up from his phone, the fifteen-year-old asked, “Hey, Itachi. Are you pregnant or something?”

Itachi tensed slightly before letting out a sigh. “Yes,” he replied simply.

Naruto looked up finally at that. “Oh. Wow. Congratulations! I didn’t know you were dating anyone! Who’s the dad?”

Itachi couldn’t hide his wince at that and turned back to the stove. “I… don’t know. I met him online.”

Naruto’s eyebrows rose up high. “Huh. You never struck me as the one night stand type. Why weren't you using condoms?”

“I was! He was...” Itachi immediately protested. “They just… they broke. They were those ultra thin, skin substitute kind. So my partner didn’t notice when they broke.”

Naruto stared at the older man’s back in silence for so long that Itachi actually turned to face him. “What?”

“Itachi…” And here, Naruto winced a little bit, “He lied to you, you know that right? Like, there’s no condom that ‘feels like skin’ and having multiple condoms break in one session? Those condoms were either already cut open and pulled down or he wasn't using condoms at all. Did he know that you weren’t on birth control beforehand?”

Itachi bit his lip but nodded slowly. Naruto simply sighed in sympathy. 

“Did you  _ see _ him put the condoms on?”

That got a shake of the head.

“Yeah. He didn’t put on any condoms. He definitely met up with you fully intending on getting you pregnant. That sucks, man.”

Itachi slowly sat down across from Naruto and covered his face with his hands. “I don’t understand. Why do that? He said that he didn’t want to be a father.”

“I mean… can you blame him?”

Itachi lowered his hands and looked up in confusion.

“Barebacking just  _ feels _ great. And coming inside feels even better. Sure, it’d be great if you got permission. But if you don’t think the person you’ll seeing will give you permission or if they’re just dumb, tricking them into letting your cum inside of them bare is great!”

Itachi frowned at that. “Shouldn’t they be concerned about the consequences of that?”

Naruto immediately waved that off. “Anyone dumb enough to get tricked into taking a load inside them probably won’t think to try too hard to come after the guy who knocked them up. And if you can make it so that they never see your face or learn your name then you’re golden! You get the pleasure of bareback creampies, the thrill of playing a prank on someone and the satisfaction of knowing that someone out there is going to remember you for the rest of their life even if you only knew them for a couple minutes!”

Itachi leaned back in his seat and stared at the young blond, more curious than anything else.

“So… tricking someone into getting pregnant is just… generally fun?”

“Yup!” The blond said brightly.

Itachi looked down at his stomach, remembering those last messages that Inheldra37 had sent him. 

He wondered if most men, at least those that were tops, felt that way. Out of curiosity, he asked that question aloud.

“Yes,” Naruto said immediately. “Any guy would be really proud to find out that they managed to breed and leave a one night stand. He’s probably bragging to his friends about it and thinking about it when they jerk off.”

Itachi sighed softly and stood back up, returning to his cooking. “I… suppose that I should be happy that I made him happy.” There was a slight flush running down his neck, hinting that he might  _ actually _ be happy at such a thing!

Naruto laughed at that. “Hey, don’t worry too much. Even if you never see that guy again, you still sort of have a way of contacting him. And you do… kind of know who the dad is. So that’s something.”

“I don’t. Know who the dad is.” 

“How do you not know? You’ve been messaging him, right?” Naruto asked, clearly baffled.

“He brought a friend. I never saw either of their faces. So, if the father is his friend… there’s not much I can do. Not that I could do anything either way.”

Naruto blinked up at the man’s back slowly, the wheels churning in his head. He stood up and, after a quick detour, walked up to stand behind Itachi, hooking his chin over the man’s shoulder. 

Itachi tilted his head down to stare at Naruto in confusion. Naruto considered him for a moment before reaching around him to turn off the stove top. 

“Hey, Itachi. Can I test a theory real quick?”

Itachi simply nodded. Of all of the people that Sasuke knew, he’d grown fondest of Naruto. So he rarely thought to question the blond’s decisions.

So he was only confused but not yet alarmed when Naruto reached around and pulled down Itachi’s pants. 

But when Naruto started forcing his stupidly thick slick cock into Itachi’s unprepared ass, he could admit to being alarmed.

“Wait! What are you doing?!”

“Calm down! I just wanted to check something!” Putting his hands on Itachi’s waist, he spun them both around so that he could bend Itachi over the kitchen island to make penetrating him a little easier. “This is going to hurt a  _ lot _ more if you stay tensed like that, Itachi! Just calm down and breathe for me. This won’t take long.”

Confused and more than a little mortified, Itachi forced himself to relax and breathe slowly. If for no other reason than the fact that he knew that Naruto could probably bench press two of him, even weighed down as he was with child.

Naruto slowly worked himself deeper and deeper into Itachi’s too tight asshole until he was finally buried balls deep. He pulled out nearly all the way and then shoved his way back in deep. After a couple of hard thrusts, Naruto let out a considering hum.

“Fuck, yeah, I would recognize this ass anywhere. I’ve definitely fucked you before!” 

Instead of pulling out at that confirmation, Naruto started fucking Itachi much harder. 

Itachi looked back at Naruto, wide eyed. “What?! Naruto you…!” Itachi let out a choked gasp after a particularly hard shoved pressed him down hard against the table. “You’re Inheldra37?!”

Naruto laughed long and loud at that, increasing the tempo of his thrusts, as if trying to drive himself to orgasm sooner. He leaned down to lay down on top of Itachi, putting even more pressure on his heavy belly. 

“Nope! Sasuke is.”

Itachi paled and his whole body just went lax. He… he couldn’t even wrap his mind around it. The idea that his little brother could, potentially be the father of his children.

That the only possible fathers of his children were both teenagers!

Itachi let out a pained whine when a sudden rush of liquid flooded him. He lay his head down on the table and didn’t even bother to protest it as Naruto continued to fuck him anew once his orgasm finally leveled off.

“What the hell is this?” A voice called out flatly. 

Both looked up to find Sasuke standing at the entrance of the kitchen, the video game that he’d just purchased still in hand.

Before Itachi could respond, Naruto said brightly, “Sasuke, Sasuke, guess what! Itachi’s the slut we knocked up late last year!”

The younger Uchiha’s eyes grew wide. But instead of the horror that Itachi had expected to see on his brother’s face, the shock was replaced by a deep and clear  _ lust. _ Already there was a thick tent growing in Sasuke’s pants.

“I… fuck. Are you serious? You’ve been pregnant all this time?!” Sasuke came over to stand at the other side of the table, his bulge level with Itachi’s face on the table. “God, I would  _ never _ have imagined that my competent,  _ genius, _ brother would be the kind of dumb slut that would let himself get knocked up by a couple of strangers!” Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the hair and began grinding his crotch against Itachi’s face. 

“No wonder you retired. There’s no way someone that looks like you would have been able to get away with not getting raped if you’d told them you were preggers with some rando’s kids. Fuck, I can’t believe I had you on my dick,” Sasuke whispered, dry humping his brother’s face.

When it looked like Itachi’s shock was fading a bit, his arms twitching as if in preparation to push Sasuke away, Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm, folding them behind Itachi’s back. Itachi turned his head back as much as he could in Sasuke’s hold to look at Naruto.

“Stop! Don’t do this! It was one thing when we were strangers, but we can’t do this! You’re both  _ minors _ and on top of mhf-” his words were suddenly muffled by Sasuke’s cock penetrating his mouth, having used Itachi’s distraction to free it from his pants.

Itachi choked and whined as Sasuke’s long cock was slowly forced into his throat, stretching it and molding it to the shape of Sasuke’s dick.

He closed his eyes tightly and struggled to breathe around the thick slab of meat that had been forced into him. He tried jerking on his arms and kicking his feet, to no avail. 

“Why are you struggling so much! Weren’t you happy to know that you’d made Sasuke happy by carrying his kids! Weren’t you happy to know that he was milking his dick thinking about what he did to you?” Naruto asked.

“That’s right,” Sasuke said with a smirk. “You should be proud that you took such good care of our cocks that day. That you took every ounce of our cum inside you! You should be happy. Happy that we figured out who you were.” The younger Uchiha pressed Itachi down balls deep and leaned down. 

“You should be happy that, with you around, we’ll never have to jerk ourselves off again. From now on, you’re going to be our cum dumpster, because that’s all you’re fucking  _ good for.” _

Itachi stared up at his once sweet little brother with wide eyes that slowly rolled back as the lack of oxygen caught up with him.

\----xxxx----

Itachi woke up abandoned on the kitchen floor. His whole body felt wet and tacky, the layers of dried cum mixing with the puddle of wet jizz that he was lying in. He slowly rolled onto his stomach. 

Which was an obvious mistake. 

Itachi immediately threw up, pure cum pouring out of his mouth as if it had been waiting to come back up. He knelt there for a long moment, letting himself empty out as much as he could before finally standing up. 

Itachi limped out into the living room, heading towards his bedroom. He was more than a little surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke reclining half dressed on the couch casually, as if they hadn’t raped Itachi and left him used and discarded like a worn out cum rag.

Naruto immediately smiled upon seeing him. Bouncing up into a standing position, Naruto crossed the room and took Itachi by the upper arms before he could think of running away. 

“Hey! I forgot to ask you! How many kids did we put in there? You’re too big to be only four or five months along.”

Itachi flushed and looked away. “I… eight. I’m carrying eight of your children,” he muttered quietly.

Both teens startled at that. Naruto immediately pulled Itachi in for a tight hug. Though what Itachi had mistaken for a hug of happiness was immediately ruined by the thick cock hardening against his leg and the way one of Naruto’s hands had immediately reached down to shove four fingers into Itachi’s sloppy asshole. 

Itachi tensed and shuddered in Naruto’s hold as the blond’s fingers rummaged around inside of him until they found Itachi’s prostate.

And began working it ruthlessly. 

Itachi squirmed and whined helplessly. Pulling back pushed Naruto’s fingers deeper inside of him and pressing forward against Naruto had him rubbing up against that fat dick and encouraging Naruto to press his fingers in deeper to give Itachi less and less room to struggle.

“Eight kids! Fuck, maybe we overdid it on the fertility pills we took that day, Sasuke.”

The teen in question stood up and moved to stand behind Itachi, holding his heavy stomach in his hands. “Nonsense. It’s his own fault for getting pregnant. Besides, no amount of pills would have changed anything if he wasn’t so goddamn fertile. I can’t wait to see how many kids we’ll put in him next time!”

Itachi gasped sharply at those words. “No! Sasuke, please! I’m your brother, you can’t do that!”

Sasuke yanked Itachi’s head back by the hair, bending him backwards awkwardly so that he could kiss the man deeply on the lips. By the time they broke apart, Itachi was a little more dazed. Sasuke reached down and wrapped a hand around Itachi’s cock, jerking him off in time with Naruto’s fingering. The two of them were so rough that it was just as painful as it was pleasurable.    
  


“Don’t forget your place. You’re a fucking toy. I can do whatever I want with you. If I want to keep you around naked as my whore and baby factory, I will. If I want to keep you tied up for the rest of your life and use you like a fucking blow up doll, I will. If I want to have a house party, hop you up on fertility drugs and let everyone I knew have a go at fathering a kid in you, I will. And if I want to sell you to one of the Uchiha Corp’s competitors as a breeding bitch so that I don’t have to work a day in my life, I. Will. So, what will it be?”

Itachi closed his eyes and to his surprise, found himself cuming at Sasuke’s words, his whole body rattling with the force of the hardest orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

He sobbed into Naruto’s shoulder, quickly pushed into oversensitivity as the teens continued to pleasure him with no actual consideration for his own pleasure.

He wanted to fight this, to say no, to run away. But Sasuke was right. He was already pregnant with one of these boy’s children. There wasn’t anything he could do now to deal with that.

“I’ll… I’ll be your baby factory. I’ll have as many children as you want. I’ll let you pleasure your cocks by ruining my body,” he finally said.

Pleased, both teens glanced at each other and, as one, released Itachi, letting him fall to his knees. They both stepped up to Itachi’s face, their heavy pre-cum leaking cocks hanging down in Itachi’s face.

“Prove it,” Sasuke ordered.

Itachi stared up at them, panting softly. With shaking hands, Itachi took those thick dicks into his hands and began jerking them off. After a moment, he took Sasuke into his mouth and down his throat. 

\----xxxx----

Itachi let out a muffled scream around the cock in his throat. His arms were bound above his head to prevent too much struggling. His legs were in stirrups, spread wide as he gave birth to his children while pleasuring his husbands. The two teens were taking turns with Itachi’s throat, using it to jerk off to the sight of Itachi birthing their children. 

To their delight, Itachi had already given birth to three of Sasuke’s children, and two of Naruto’s, the hair or eye colors easily giving their parentage away.

The young doctor currently delivering their children, Sakura Haruno, licked her lips, reaching down to stroke her own cock, hidden by the blankets, whenever she could free her hands for it. 

Later, when Itachi finally birthed the last of his children as well as the placentas, she would stand up. And, while the teens were distracted shooting the last of their loads into Itachi’s mouth and all over his face, she would lean forward just enough to jerk off and shoot her load directly into Itachi’s open hole and exposed womb. 

They would all be quite shocked to see the green eyed boy and pink haired girl that would be birthed alongside seven other children ten months later.


	13. Cam Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SO, who wanted Sasuke as Itachi's fucktoy.

His little brother was a whore.

Itachi let out a silent sigh as he watched his little brother. Sasuke was in his room, wearing a pair of tight black panties under a skirt so short it should probably just be sold as frills, a lacy black bra and an equally lacy and black masquerade mask. He had a surprisingly large dildo in hand and was working it in and out of his cock at a slow teasing pace.

On camera.

This was the fourth time that he had secretly caught his brother at work for his little job. 

Mostly because he had a notification set on his profile to notify him whenever Hawkish89 planned a new livestream.

Not that Sasuke knew that.

It  _ irritated _ him though, seeing his teenage brother perform like that for a bunch of horny older men. When Sasuke should only be performing like that for  _ him! _

Itachi blinked, surprising himself with that thought. But once it was there, he not only couldn’t shake it, but could only watch it unfurl. 

About how he should be the only one to see Sasuke like this. How it should be his cock stretching open that tight little ass. And listening to those moans. And making him cry…

But Itachi had self control. So he walked away and left the house to return to work (though not until after he spent fifteen minutes jerking off in his car as he watched the video on his phone).

The next time Sasuke started a video though, Itachi was ready. 

\----xxxx----

Sasuke let out a low moan as he stared into his laptop at the list of comments and suggestions that scrolled by. He was on his elbows and knees, his ass up high so that his viewers could get a good view of his face as he worked the dildo in and out of himself.

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m just a little bitch that needs a hard cock to punish me properly! I promise I’ll be good for you!” he read out from the screen in his best pleading voice. “Please let me take your cock! I need a real cock inside me so bad! Use me to jerk yourself off, Daddy!”

Had Sasuke not been reading the comments, had he glanced over at the video screen even briefly, he might have been prepared for what happened next.

Which was having the dildo yanked out from his ass and replaced by a  _ much _ larger, fleshy tool.

Sasuke let out a choked scream as his ass was stretched far further than he’d ever tried. “FUCK! Wait! What-” was all he managed out before his head was shoved into the carpet and he found his ass pounded with ruthless abandon. 

He could barely breathe let alone speak proper words, the air punched out of his lungs with every thrust. As he had unintentionally asked for, his body was yanked forward and back on his rapist’s dick, turning his hole into nothing more than a brand new fleshlight to be happily broken in. 

And he  _ loved _ it.

He came almost immediately!

His rapist grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up from the ground. Strong arms were hooked under his legs, lifting him up to properly display his body to his viewers. Those horny old bastards got to watch as he was then lifted and  _ dropped _ onto that fat pole over and over, forcing screams out of his throat. 

Little by little, his legs were pulled up and up until they were crossed behind his head. The man’s arms then wrapped around him fully, both arms and legs now kept in place, and fucked into him harder. 

It wasn’t until his rapist started coming, shooting his hot seed into Sasuke, that the young cam whore realized that he was being fucked bareback. 

By someone he didn’t know.

In his bedroom!

Someone had to have broken into his house! And now that person was using him for their own pleasure, coming inside of him. Dildos notwithstanding, he had been a virgin. He wasn’t on birth control. And, at only fourteen, he couldn’t exactly go buy any on his own either. 

Sasuke tilted his head back to try to see the man’s face. He had seen pictures of some of his more fanatical patrons and had hoped to recognize him.

But what he saw was unhelpful. It was a hawk mask with a black hood hanging down the back, hiding all identifying features.

“You’re going to make me a single mom,” he said in realization. “You’re going to fuck me and leave me with this mess!”

Instead of a verbal response, the man rolled into a laying position on top of Sasuke and began fucking him anew. 

Sasuke could only hope that he brother came home and saved him before this guy got away.

Even if he came on that cock over and over again to the point of oversensitivity in the meantime.

\----xxxx----

Itachi didn’t get home in time to save his brother, of course. Not that Sasuke was really surprised. It would have required the ever diligent Itachi to leave the office three hours early, after all.

So instead of being save by his dashing older brother, Sasuke knelt panting and barely conscious as his rapist’s cock was torn from his throat and the last of the man’s load painted his face with  _ thick  _ globs of adult cum. 

Sasuke has watch lots of porn, but never in his life had he ever seen cum this thick, let alone in this amount! It was like someone had taken a couple of cups of yogurt, warmed them up to body temperature and then somehow shoved them in this man’s balls. 

And now, into Sasuke’s stomach, ass and womb.

He collapsed onto the floor, cum leaking heavily out of his mouth and ass. He managed to look up at the man’s retreating back. Seeming to feel those eyes on him, the man paused and looked back. Now out of view of the cameras, the stranger put a single figure up to his lips, as if in warning. 

Sasuke didn’t pass out then but, too weak to move and throat too sore to speak, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.

\----xxxx----

Sasuke  _ knew _ that he should have said something to his brother. He  _ knew, _ okay? But having to admit that he was raped would require having to admit to his work and… he just  _ couldn’t. _ He enjoyed his work and didn’t want it to be shut down.

(The fact that he had made more that day than he had in the last  _ year _ hadn’t made that decision easier.)

So, he figured that he would check all the doors to make sure that they were locked this time (having found the back door ever so slightly ajar) and hope for the best.

Sasuke knew now that that had been a dumb decision. 

He whimpered into the carpet as his ass was battered again and again by that massive cock. A cock ring clenched to the base of his cock kept him from coming, forcing his balls to feel more and more backed up. The way the man’s cock shoved roughly by his prostate, the stretch wide enough to get that little nub constant exposure, didn’t help.

“Please let me come! Please, I’ll be good, come  _ on, _ you asshole! Just-” Sasuke choked out, tears running down his face.

No dice. 

It wasn’t until the man had fucked his throat and gone back to his ass for a fourth round that he got some release. But even that was only after he had found himself begging incoherently, assuring his rapist that the guy could come back and rape him anytime he wanted, could knock him up, could force him to have as many kids as he wanted, on fucking camera even, if he would just let. Him. Come.

That… might have been something in the vicinity of a mistake. 

And if he had remembered saying those words lost in the throes of the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, he might have taken it back.

\----xxxx----

Sasuke stared down at his slightly rounded belly, rubbing the bare skin with bitten lips. He’s been fucking his rapist almost every day now, the man either showing up during his shows or sneaking into Sasuke’s bedroom at night when his brother was asleep. It was getting harder and harder to hide his pregnancy from his brother. He’s already forged his brother’s signature and pulled himself out of school, relying on the fact that the principal was too afraid of his brother to report him.

“So, your vice principal called this morning.”

_ Goddammit. _

Sasuke scrambled to shove his shirt back down and looked away. “I already know everything! I can just study at home anyway. I’d probably learn more!”

Itachi considered him with a tilted head and entered the room properly. “Is that so? I confirmed it as temporary so that you wouldn’t get in trouble, but what will you be studying here at home? How will you spend your time?”

Sasuke crossed his arms, not realizing how it emphasized the swell of his belly through the thin sweatshirt. “I’ll study, obviously!”

“Study what?” Itachi asked, finally coming to stand before his little brother. He reached down, putting a hand on the boy’s stomach. “How to be a mom? Or how to better fuck grown men?”

Sasuke paled, leaning back in horror. “I… I’m not… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Itachi sighed and managed to make plopping down onto the bed look elegant. “Sasuke, I was aware when mother got pregnant with you. I know what morning sickness looks and sounds like.” 

Sasuke looked down, flushing deeply as he clutched his shirt. 

“I was waiting for you to  _ say _ something, little brother. I could have taken you to get an abortion or  _ something, _ but instead you’ve chosen to keep it.”

Sasuke’s head shot up. “I can get an abor-”

“It’s been four months, it’s too late now. That choice is gone.”

Sasuke bit his lips and turned away again. “Aniki, please. I swear it’s not my fault! I was-” And then he paused and blinked before looking up at his brother. “How… how did you know it’s been four months? You can’t tell just by looking at someone…”

Itachi considered the young boy thoughtfully for a long moment. “I’ve been watching your videos,” he offered simply.

Sasuke’s eyes widened slowly in horror. “What? Why?!”

“Because I caught you in person once and realized that if I had forbade you from doing it, you would do it in secret somewhere less safe. I… didn’t expect you to invite men into our home to help you.”

Sasuke curled up into himself tightly, flushed with shame and, horrifyingly, hard with it.

“I- I didn’t let that man in! He broke into the house, picking the lock or something and then just kept coming back!”

“Another thing you didn’t bother to tell me.” Itachi leaned down so that he was looming over his brother, the younger teen staring up at him with wide eyes. “You had ample opportunity to say something, Sasuke. To  _ warn _ that I, myself, could have come into danger. And yet… you said nothing. You allowed this man to come into our home day after day. You allowed him to impregnate you. You allowed him to  _ use _ you on camera, which could have stopped doing… and you expect me to believe it wasn’t planned?”

Sasuke was silent now. With each inch forward that Itachi had leaned during their conversation, Sasuke had leaned back to match, until he was laying on the bed with Itachi hovering over him. They stayed like that silently for a minute before Itachi moved closer to lie down on the boy fully, his mouth next to Sasuke’s ear.

“If I asked it of you, would you spread your legs for me as easily as you did for him? Would you care even  _ one bit _ if I were the next person to impregnate you? Would you be willing to be  _ Aniki’s little cum slut?” _

Sasuke shuddered violently at those words, gripping his brother’s sweater as he came untouched in his pants. When he came back to himself, it was to realize that he had started dry humping Itachi’s leg. Though “dry” was a relative term at this point.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find Itachi staring down at him with both curiosity and unveiled  _ lust. _ He could feel his brother’s cock stirring in those soft slacks, no doubt as ready to use Sasuke for its pleasure as his rapist’s cock had been.

And he wanted it.

While he could acknowledge to himself that he loved his rapist’s cock, that was just because it was the only one that he had ever had!

(And it was bigger than any he’d seen in pictures from his patrons…)

But Itachi was the  _ person _ that he loved the most. Being with him, marrying him, having his children… that was fine, right? It’s not like he really liked other people anyway…

As if reading his thoughts, a slow smile crept onto Itachi’s face. He reached down and massaged his brother’s cum and cloth covered erection. “Well? Are you  _ mine, _ Sasuke?”

“Yes,” Sasuke breathed out. “Please fuck me!”

Sasuke let his head fall back as he allowed his brother to maneuver him, removing his pants and underwear with ease. His own cum was used as lube for his brother’s cock. It was only then, as Itachi’s cock was breaching his somehow still tight hole, that Sasuke found himself stilling. 

Because he  _ recognized  _ that dick.

“Y- you!”

Itachi smirked widely, an expression Sasuke had never seen before.  _ “Me,” _ Itachi whispered. And then he drove in straight to the hilt. At that point, all Sasuke could do was hold on for the ride as he was utterly used by that dick. 

As he had been every night for the last two months.

And, as he had every time they’d been together, Itachi left his brother wrecked. Bloated with cum, sore at both entrances, and with cum splattered all over his face, ass and stomach.

Sasuke watched his brother leave and all he could think was,

_ “At least I know who the father is…” _


End file.
